Rainbow Changes
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Set after Rainbow Road. The boys have made it through their first year apart. What will the summer and a new school year bring?
1. Kyle

_**LbN: This starts in the spring semester of Kyle's freshman year. Happy reading!**_

Kyle let out a breath of relief as he circled the last answer on his Advanced Trig test. He was the first one done this time, but it had seemed to take five hours. Glancing at the clock, he found that it had barely taken him one. He knew it was because he was looking forward to that afternoon. It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon, he'd scored tickets to his roommate's soccer game, and most importantly, Jason was coming to visit for the first time that year. Kyle had made it back to visit him a lot during the fall, but Jason didn't have a car, so his Princeton visits were out. When he'd called on Sunday, he told Kyle he'd managed to find a car for the week and he'd be coming up. Kyle dropped his test in the box, nodded at the TA and left the classroom.

Warm sun hit Kyle's face as he exited the building. They were experiencing an odd breakthrough type of spring. It was warm, but there was still snow on the ground. Winter wasn't going down without a fight. He kicked at a patch of melting snow and walked toward his dormitory. He was about to put his earphones in when he heard a honking car behind him.

"Wha's up?" a voice said as the car pulled up beside him.

"Jason!" Kyle yelled.

His curly-haired boyfriend stopped the car and hopped out. He'd barely exited the car before Kyle tackled him. "Missed you too," Jason said, laughing.

"You're early!" Kyle said, positively elated. "And driving…wow." In his haste to greet his boyfriend, Kyle had completely neglected the awesome set of wheels Jason was driving. "A 4Runner?"

"Yep! Hop in and I'll tell you about it."

Kyle walked back around to the passenger side of the car and got in. The car smelled of Jason's cologne and mint. It was wonderful.

"My boss at the temp agency, he's got a brother in the car business. He overheard me and my mom trying to figure out a schedule for our old POS and he gave us Clyde's number. I'd been saving up anyway, so it wasn't too horrible. Mom's even offered to pay the insurance."

"That's great!" Kyle said. He'd known how much Jason had been longing for a car.

"So…uh…I got something else to tell you," Jason said, smiling but looking nervous. "There's good news and bad news."

"Uh-oh."

"The bad news is, I won't be able to come with you on spring break," Jason said in a hurry.

"What? Why not? Nelson's going to kill you!" Kyle added in an afterthought. It was probably true as well; their best friend had been looking forward to their trip to California since last Thanksgiving.  
"I know. I was really looking forward to spending some time with you guys. But frightened of Nelson's wrath though I am, I still can't go. Which leads me to my good news," he said, grinning. "You know how Coach took me on this year as a manager?"

"Right?"

"Well, he's been making some phone calls, and he found a school that wants me!"

"No way!" Kyle shouted. "Which school?"

Jason's smile grew wider as he said, "Virginia State!"

"Oh my god! That's incredible!"

"Yeah, it is," Jason chuckled. "I was running drills one day they were scouting our seniors. Coach told them what happened, including our side of the story and a few days later he got a call from them."

"That's great Jason," Kyle smiled. If they hadn't been driving, he would've kissed him.

"Thanks. That's why I can't do spring break with you guys. Plane tickets are hella expensive right now and I've—"

"Got to save money. I got it, no worries. It's this parking lot here," Kyle said, pointing to their right.

Jason pulled into one of the spaces and shut off the car.

As soon as they were both out of the car, Kyle took Jason's hand and gave him a kiss. "I'm really proud of you," he said. "I knew things would work out."

"Thanks," Jason said, blushing a little. "I'm assuming everyone here knows about us?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother with the whole 'In-the-closet-out-of-the-closet' game this year. Don't worry, most people are cool with it." Kyle led the way into the building and through a maze of hallways on the first floor to his dorm.

"Whoa!" Jason said, dropping his bag inside the door. "This place is better than the pictures you sent!"

Two desks were pushed up to the wall. Above one hung a poster that said "I'm with Grumpy" with a picture of the Disney character and an arrow pointing left. Above the other was a sign that said, "I'm with Dopey" with that character and an arrow pointing right. One of the glowing lamps Kyle had made in one of his physics classes hung in a corner. There were various other posters and hangings on the walls, a neon green rug in the center of the floor, and the Enterprise stood on top of the dresser.

"Thanks," Kyle said. He wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled him into a kiss.

They only stayed like that for a moment, however, because a boy with spiky blonde hair walked in. "Whoa!" he said, laughing. "Respect the commandments, mate!"

Kyle laughed and said, "Jason, this is Ludovic. Ludo, this is my boyfriend, Jason."

"Nice to meet you finally," Ludo said, shaking Jason's hand. "I mean, I feel like I already kind of know you, what with all the pictures Kyle's got around here."

"Pictures?" Jason said, grinning.

"Yeah. The one on his desk, the yearbook, wallpaper, screensaver…" Ludo listed. Kyle punched him in the arm. "Hey! Repsect the commandments! No violence."

"What are the commandments?" Jason asking, figuring he couldn't be talking about the Bible.

"Our RA made each room list a bunch of rules to help them get along," Kyle explained. "Mr. Graphic Design Major over there took ours and made a poster. Come look." He led Jason over to one of the posters. It showed the Death Star battling with the Enterprise and a list of ten rules underneath it. "He's a Star Wars nutcase," Kyle said. "I can't convince him Star Trek's better."

"You never will, mate," Ludo said.

Among the rules were, "If any boyfriends, girlfriends, significant others, fuck buddies, or drunk frat/sorority members are brought back to the room, a sneaker will be hung on the doorknob," and "No bodily harm will come to anyone in the room. Unless they drink my Mountain Dew." Jason laughed as he read them.

"Hey, you two coming to my game?" Ludo asked, spinning in his chair.

"I got us tickets, if you want to go," Kyle told Jason.

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah, we're coming then," Kyle said.

"Sweet," Ludo nodded. "Well, I've got to run. Theater Production waits for no man," he said, giving them a wink as he picked up his bag. "Later!"

"So, he's Dopey and you're Grumpy?" Jason asked, looking back at the posters and grinning.

"I can't help it if I'm not a morning person!" Kyle said, taking off his shoes. He grabbed one of them, placed it on the door handle, and shut the door. Smiling, he walked back over to Jason, intent on finishing what he'd started earlier.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	2. Jason

_**LbN: Hey everyone! Happy reading!**_

Jason did the wave along with the rest of the crowd when Ludo scored a goal. He watched the blonde do a victory lap before turning to Kyle. "Is he…you know, family?" he asked.

"No," Kyle said, chuckling. "Why?"

"It's just he reminds me a little—"

"Of Nelson," Kyle finished.

Jason grinned at him. "Yeah. You gonna tell him about me not coming?"

"No! You chicken," Kyle said, grinning. "You've got to break that news."

"Hey Meeks!" someone called.

Both boys turned to see a girl with pink and black hair walking down the bleachers toward them. She plopped down next to Kyle when she reached them.

"Thought that was you!" she said.

"Hey Harley," Kyle said, giving her a hug. "Jason, this is Harley. Harley, this is my boyfriend Jason."

"Nice to meet you," Harley said, shaking Jason's hand. "Kyle's told me all about you."

"I hope it was all good," Jason said.

"Harley was my lab partner last year during Geology. Thank God, I wouldn't have survived otherwise."

"You would've been fine," Harley said. "I also talked our Kyle into working at the LGBT center next year."

"I've already applied," Kyle told Jason. "Freshmen aren't allowed to work there, but after your first year, they're always looking for help."

"What'll you be doing?" Jason asked. Probably in the middle of organizing events and programs, he thought.

"I'm on advertising," Kyle said. "For all the events. I have to put up posters, do radio announcements, that kind of stuff. Plus, I get into all our parties for free, so I can take pictures for the record book."

"Sounds cool," Jason said. "Do you work there too?" he asked Harley.

"Yep! I design all the posters Kyle has to put up. I'm in graphics, like Ludo," she said, pointing to him.

"They're in an open relationship," Kyle said, smirking.

"What's that mean?" Jason asked, before he could stop himself.

"It means they're dating, but won't admit it."

"Whatev, Kyle," Harley laughed.

Jason chuckled and turned his attention to the game. Princeton was slaughtering…whoever they were playing. He'd forgotten the other team's name already. Ludo scored another goal and the Tiger fans did the wave. Jason wondered what kind of game traditions Kyle would've gotten to do if he hadn't lost his scholarship to Tech, and, more importantly, which ones he'd get to do now that Jason was going to State.

* * *

"What are you doing next weekend?" Kyle asked as Jason threw his duffle bag into the back of his car.

"Er…probably just watching Melissa. Might hang out with Corey if he's back for the weekend."

"I'm swimming. Freestyle. My dad's coming, if you don't have anything to do. You could ride up with him."

Jason smiled. He guessed that this was Kyle's way of asking him to come without making him feel bad if he couldn't. "I'll try and make it. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tonight. Call me when you get home, okay? Let me know you made it all right."

"_No problema_," Jason nodded. He wrapped an arm around Kyle and kissed him. "Are you…er…going to talk to Nelson tonight?"

Kyle laughed. "You're really scared to tell him?"

"A little," Jason admitted. "He was really looking forward to us coming out there. I'm afraid he might do something under the category of 'Crimes of Passion'. It could get ugly." Jason's smile grew wider as Kyle laughed. He'd missed making him crack up like that.

"Alright," Kyle said. "I'll tell him."

Jason kissed him again. "Thanks. I'll call you when I'm home." He shuffled from foot to foot, not moving toward his car.

"Go on," Kyle said softly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Right," Jason said. "See you." He got into his car and cranked the engine. With one last wave to Kyle, he pulled out of the parking space and drove toward the highway.

* * *

By the time Jason got home, he had a splitting headache. At first, the sight of another car in front of their house didn't surprise him; his mom liked to have company over for Sunday dinner. Then he did a double take at the truck and ran to the house. He stood just inside the door, listening. Melissa was laughing at something, his mom was using a polite, but cold voice as she talked about her week. And his dad… Jason took a few steadying breaths. He knew his dad wouldn't want to see him, but he had to walk past the dining room to get to the stairs. If he walked past without acknowledging his family, his dad would be on his ass anyway. He inhaled and exhaled slowly once more, squared his shoulders, and walked into the dining room. The conversation stopped when he entered.

"Hi honey," his mom said. "I…I didn't expect you to be home so early."

Obviously, he thought. "Traffic wasn't as bad as I expected. Hi Missy," he said, giving her a hug. His eyes fell on his dad. What do you say to a man that'd called you every name under the sun, hit you, humiliated you…. Jason took another deep breath. "Hi Dad."

"Who're you talking to, faggot?" his dad sneered. "I told you, you're not my son. In fact I always had my doubts…" He glared at Jason's mom.

"Ma, I've got to get some things together for work. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Jason said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, just like a fag, won't defend himself. You can't be mine."

"I am yours," Jason said, quietly. "Had to get a DNA test for those divorce papers."

"Jason!" his mom said.

"I know about the divorce, you queer," his dad said.

"You know she's filing for full custody of Melissa?"

"Jason!" his mom said.

"And that she's leaving her to me if anything happens to her?"

"What?" his dad said.

"That's why we had to do the paternity test. She had to prove I'm Melissa's brother and she knew you'd pull that 'you're not mine' crap. Looks like she thinks this queer would be a better parent."

"Jason," his mom sighed. "Please."

As much as he hated to upset his mom, Jason was deeply satisfied with the way he'd made his dad's face turn beet red. He looked over at Melissa, who was hovering a few feet away from the table. Probably ready to bolt at the first sign of a fight. "I'm sorry, Ma. I'm going upstairs."

"I knew about the divorce papers you pussy fag—"

"_Calmate!_" his mom said above his dad. "Melissa can hear you."

Jason looked back at his father and smiled. "Missy, do you want to go to work with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jay," she said, still looking fearfully between him and their dad.

"Alright. Go get your backpack ready then."

She flew up the stairs and into her room.

Jason walked over to his dad, who stood up. "Your son's gay, get over it. Stop being such a jackass around Melissa." He turned and walked up to his room. Flinging himself down on his bed, he grabbed his phone and dialed Kyle's dorm number.

_**LbN: How'd you like it? Send reviews!!! There's a new poll on my profile if you want to vote!  
**_


	3. Nelson

**_LbN: Happy reading!!!_**

**Monday**

Nelson pulled his shirt on as he searched for his keys. He dropped to the floor and reached around under the bed. "Manny?" he called.

"They're on the TV stand next to your phone!" his boyfriend answered, correctly guessing his next question.

Nelson ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He tapped Manny a kiss.

Once he'd opened his eyes, Manny jumped back a little. "Whoa!"

"What?" Nelson asked, grinning. He knew perfectly well "what," but he wanted to hear what Manny had to say about it.

"You look…well, normal," he said, running a hand through Nelson's straight black hair.

It was true, Nelson had dialed it down considerably that day. He wore only one earring in each ear, and his eyebrow ring. His hair was neat. His jeans had no holes and he wore a simple brown shirt that read, "This shirt is vintage." This was a far cry from his normal holey cargo shorts, flamboyant shirts and neon hair. The change was just…

"Freaky," Manny said, smiling. "You think I should wash this out?" he asked, pointin to his own blue hair.

"Nah, you're fine. My old man's used to bright hair, I just didn't want to give him anthing to criticize right off the plane."

Manny gave a nervous laugh and went back to grabbing omelet ingredients from the fridge.

Nelson hugged him from behind and said, "Don't worry. You're perfect." Giving Manny one more kiss, he walked to the living room to grab his keyes and phone. "Later, hot stuff!" he called. Once in his car, Nelson pulled out his CD case and flicked through it, finally settling on The Cab. He hummed along with the first bars of "One of THOSE Nights" as he started out to LAX.

*

Nelson was shaking. It had started as a general twitchiness in the car, but now he was definitely shaking. His palms were sweaty, he could hardly breath, and he was pretty sure he needed to be sick. He glanced around and made a beeline for the bathroom to his left.

As he came out of the stall a minute later and wiped a wet towel over his face, an older man patted him on the shoulder. "Nervous flyer, boy?"

"No sir," Nelson said, breathlessly. "I'm not flying today. My dad's coming to visit me. I haven't seen him in over two years." He wasn't sure why he was spilling his guts literally and figuratively, but both made him feel better.

"Oh, I see," the man said. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Nelson said. "Thanks." He left the bathroom and sat against a pillar in the waiting area. He pulled out the keychain he'd brought for his dad, a pink and blue surfboard, and played with it as he waited. He'd agonized over what to bring with him. He wanted to greet his dad with something, but flowers were too girly, balloons were too festive, and above all he wanted to be inconspicuous if his dad didn't show. So he'd grabbed the surfboard and had Manny paint the letters NG on it.

He looked up at the clock on the arrivals screen. 11:36. His dad should be here. Nelson stood and surveyed the crowd coming through the sliding doors. No business suits. No Glassman blonde hair. He craned his neck to see over the heads of hugging friends and family. No glasses. No briefcase. Nelson slid back against the pillar, willing himself not to cry or panic. He walked over to the information desk and asked a harassed looking woman, "Southwest flight 297, is it in yet?"

"Yes, it just got in," she huffed.

"Derek Glassman, was he on it?" Nelson knew he sounded panicked.

Apparently the woman picked up on his distress as well, because her face softened. "Let me check." She typed furiously on her keyboard for a second or two. "No, I'm sorry. He's not showing up in the system."

Nelson took a deep breath. "Thanks," he said and walked back to the front of the terminal. He took out his phone and punched in his dad's number. It only took two rings.

"Nelson? I was just about to call you," his dad said. "Look, things—"

"Got swamped and you can't make it," Nelson finished.

"You have no idea how busy things are right now. I can't justify taking—"

"Just admit you don't want to see me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"You haven't seen me in two years. I give up. I'm not waiting for you anymore," Nelson said quietly. He hung up the phone and threw the surfboard keychain into the trash.

"Son?" a voice said. It was the man from before. "You doing okay?"

Nelson gave a little laugh. "I've been better," he murmured. "Thanks again for listening back there. I don't usually unload my baggage onto strangers."

"Well, I'm a professor. It's my job to listen. At least half of the time," he amended. "You at UCLA?"

"Next fall," Nelson said. "I took a year off, was working at the aquarium."

"I thought I recognized you!" the professor said. "Nelson, right? Sea turtle exhibit on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays? Dolphin exhibit on Fridays and Saturdays?"

"Whoa! Yeah, that's me," Nelson said. The only other person who had his schedule down that well was Manny….

"Dr. Kringle. I teach Biology and beginning Geology at UCLA. I was at the aquarium a lot this semester with my classes. Well, I've got to run, my family's waving me down. Here," he reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. "My information's on there. Hopefully I'll see you in class next term!"

"Yeah," Nelson said. "Thanks." Nelson watched him go for a moment before heading back to his car. He dialed Manny as he hopped in. "Hey, no need to cook the three course gourmet meal you had planned. My dad's a loser."

"Awww, Twinkles," Manny said. "Are you okay?"

Nelson smiled. Manny only called him Twinkles when things were critical…. "I'm fine. That's a lie. I'm… I don't even know. But it's nothing that an Audrey Hepburn marathon and a walk on the beach won't fix."

"Deal. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye." Nelson hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking garage.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it. Send reviews!_**


	4. Kyle 2

**Rainbow U**

Kyle sat against his headboard as he dialed Nelson. He still found it amusing that Jason hadn't wanted to tell him about the change of plans. He held the number three on his phone and listened to it ring.

"KYLE!" Nelson yelled in his ear. "I thought you'd forgotten about me, geesh!"

Kyle laughed. "I just talked to you on Saturday! You're worse than Jason!"

"How is Jay Jay?" Nelson asked.

"He's great! But…uh…he wanted me to tell you something."

"Uh-oh, what's going on?"

"He can't come out to California for spring break."

"What?" Nelson asked. "But we've been planning this for months now!"

"I know, and he's really upset he can't, but he's got to save money."

"For what?"

"He got into Virginia State!" Kyle said.

"No way! Our jock gets to be a jock again?"

"Yeah, and he's got to pay for the part of his tuition the scholarship's not covering. But hey, I'm still coming! We'll—"

"No way, José! I want both of you or none at all! I'll come to you guys."

"Wait, what? Just like that?"

"Yeah," Nelson said. "I'd already taken off of work. I'll just shop around for a plane ticket this week. You can go home and see your family and Jason, and I'll meet you guys there. That way Ms. Jay Jay can be economical, and we can all be together."

"What about Manny?"

"He'll come with me."

"I think you might need to talk to him about that first," Kyle said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I gotta go. I'm on my lunch break and I have to eat."

"Cool, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kyle."

"See ya." Kyle closed his phone and stretched. Glancing at the clock, he decided to run over to the Student Union for lunch. He grabbed his jacket and keys and walked to the hallway. As he locked the door, he heard one of his hallmates.

"Hey fag," Andrew Priché said, coming up behind him.

Turning around, Kyle saw that he'd brought friends with him. He wasn't sure what the boys were involved in, because they weren't jocks. They were, however, the only ones to give Kyle grief over his sexuality.

"You mind?" Kyle said calmly. "I'm trying to get to lunch."

Andrew's two friends spread out, effectively blocking his way. Andrew took another step toward him. "Yeah, I fucking mind," he said. "The way I see it, you should be asking our permission to contaminate our hallway."

"Contaminate?" Kyle asked. That was a new one.

"Yeah, we don't want your nasty queer genes all over the place. Maybe you could climb out the window?"

"Look," Kyle said, keeping his voice even. "I'm just trying to go get some food. I haven't done anything to you guys, so back off."

"Yeah, don't you all have an asshole convention to get to or something?" Ludo asked, coming around the corner. He brushed past Andrew and stood next to Kyle. "No worries, mate. I brought you lunch. Thought you'd be agonizing over your religion paper, here." He handed Kyle a plastic bag full of food. "Piss off!" he added to Andrew.

Kyle and Ludo went back into their room and Ludo started dividing up the food. "Chicken strips and onion fries are mine. The Tiger Burger is yours, side of onion fries. You got a Coke, I got a Snapple. Cheesecake's mine, Triple-Chocolate-Cream-Cheese-Deluxe is yours," he mumbled, tossing food onto their desks.

Kyle caught the obscenely large cupcake and took a bite. He saw a sugar crash in his future, but he didn't care. "'anks!" he said.

"Don't worry about it," Ludo said, laughing. "What were the three amigos bothering you about? The usual?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, shrugging. "Thanks for helping. I think they would've left me alone, but it's still good to know someone else is around."

"I feel ya," Ludo said, nodding. "Now write your paper, you slacker," he said as he logged on to MySpace.

Kyle laughed and threw an onion fry at him.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Kyle yelled, hanging up the phone. He was still doing his happy dance when Ludo walked in from the shower.

"Whoa dude," Ludo said. "Er…I don't think there's a commandment about epileptic fits in the room, but there should be…."

"Shut up," Kyle said, laughing. "I just got off the phone with my parents and Jason. I had to make sure they were going to be around during spring break."

"And?"

"My parents said they would be for two days, but they're going to visit my uncle in Colorado after that. I told them I'd stay with Jason or Nelson. Jason's going to be there the whole time and he said I could stay there."

"Bad ass dude!"

"So I've got spring break totally under control," Kyle said. He sat down at his computer and opened up Word. "Now all I have to do is get all of this work done before then."

"Look on the bright side, midterms could be after spring break," Ludo said with a cringe.

"How cruel would that be?" Kyle asked. He dug around his backpack for a moment and pulled out his two books on Islam. Opening the first one, he put the title on his paper and began to write.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	5. Jason 2

**Rainbow U**

Jason tossed another basketball into the frenzied passing drill that was taking place. He grinned as the sophomore he was aiming at caught it without missing a beat. "Good going, Stibbons!"

"Carrillo!" Coach Cameron yelled. "Phone call!"

Jason jogged away from the players and into Cameron's office. "Who is it?" he asked.

Cameron just smiled, handed him the receiver and left the office.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Jason Carrillo? This is Irene Logan, director of admissions at Virginia State."

"Oh! Hello," Jason said, suddenly nervous. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you! You should be receiving a letter in the mail, but I wanted to call and congratulate you on your scholarship! Your coach let us know about the…unfortunate incident with Tech, but we can assure you that our school is ready to help you move past it. And we think you'll find that our campus can be a very affirming place toward the gay community."

"Do you guys have a GLBT group?"

"Well…no. But you'll find that starting one is an easy process. In any case, we'd like you to come see us! If you could come for a tour of our campus, we could get to know you a little better and set up an interview with a professor or two."

"That sounds great!"

"I'm sure you'll want to talk this over with your parents, so just give me a call back tomorrow or Thursday. Coach Cameron gave you my card, yes?"

"Yes, he did."

"Great! Is this the best number to reach you at? I can have Coach McKay call you as well."

"I'm here every day, but my home number is 555-3849."

"I'll pass it along. Well, I look forward to hearing from you."

"Yeah, I'll definitely get back to you soon. Thanks for everything!"

"Take care, Jason."

Jason hung up the phone and was about to do his version of Kyle's happy dance when he noticed the blinds were open. Instead, he turned his back to the window and grinned at the wall for a full minute. Taking a few deep breaths, he headed back out to the court. Coach was in the middle of his daily after-practice chew out, so Jason sat on the bleachers and waited. Once Coach had dismissed the boys, Jason bounded over to him. "They wanna meet me!" he said, hoisting the bag of basketballs over his shoulder.

"That's great Carrillo," Coach said, chuckling. "Head on home, I've got this. I'm sure you want to talk to your mom and Kyle."

"Thanks Coach," Jason said, grinning. He bolted back to the office to grab his wallet and keys. He made it home in under 20 minutes—a record, even for him. He ran into the house, through the kitchen, and into the living room where his mom and sister were watching Dora the Explorer. He scooped Melissa into his arms and twirled around.

"What's gotten into you?" his mother asked.

"Have you checked the mail today?" Jason asked, setting Melissa down.

"No, why."

"One second." He ran outside again and down the street to their mailbox. Their neighborhood had just gotten new fancy ones that looked like little metal vending machines. You typed in your password and it spat out your mail. Jason flipped through it as he jogged back to the house, now out of breath from running and excitement. The one from State wasn't hard to find—it was in a big orange envelope. He handed it to his mother. "Open it," he said, grinning.

Her eyes grew wide as she did so and read the letter. "Oh _mijo_, this is wonderful!" she said, tearing up. She stood up and hugged him. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve she said, "What do you want for dinner, hmm? Pizza? Black bean chili? Don't worry, I'll just make all your favorites." She hurried out of the room, now positively sobbing with happiness.

"Why's Mama crying?" Melissa asked.

"She's happy 'cause I got into college."

"Yay! Good job, Jay!"

"Thanks, Missy. I'm going to call Kyle. I'll be back down in a little while." He grabbed the scholarship letter and walked up to his room. He read it quickly and did the math in his head. He'd only be paying about a quarter of his tuition with this. Smiling, he picked up his phone and dialed Kyle. After a few rings, he heard the answering machine pick up. "Damn." He was still for a moment before decided that this event warranted a long-distance call. After a ring and a half…

"Ms. Jay!" Nelson called.

"Hey Nelson!"

"I love how you made Kyle call and tell me you were bailing."

Jason chuckled. "You two aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No way. What's up? I'm overdue in the turtle spa."

"Do a few snaps for me! I got my scholarship letter in the mail today! And I'm going to visit the school sometime soon."

"Woohoo!" Nelson yelled.

Jason pulled the phone away from his ear, laughing. He could hear Nelson snapping into the phone. "I'll talk to you later."

"Peace out, girlfriend!"

Jason hung up the phone and went back downstairs, following the smell of baked goods. "Pineapple empanadas?"

"Mmmhmm. For dessert."

"I forgot to tell you," Jason said, swiping a spoonful of filling. "The director of admissions called me today. They want me to come visit the campus. And she said the basketball coach might call."

"Do you need to call her back?"

"Yeah, but not till tomorrow."

"We'll look at our calendars tonight and find a time when I can go with you."

"Okay. I'm going to try calling Kyle again," Jason said, walking out of the kitchen.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	6. Nelson 2

**Rainbow U**

"Alright Twinkles," Manny said. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Nelson asked.

"The fact that I made your favorite Baja shrimp tacos and you've barely taken two bites. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…kind of nervous about tomorrow."

"Oh for…Nelson! We've been through this, you're great with kids! You'll do fine running the petting tank."

"Not that, I meant orientation."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"I'm not going," Nelson said. "I'm not cut out for college."

"The hell you're not. You're just scared college is going to be like high school. Don't worry about it so much."

Nelson smiled at him and took another bite of his food.

* * *

Nelson took the card out of his pocket and checked the number on the door. He raised his hand and hesitated for a couple of seconds before knocking. He took a step back as he heard shuffling in the room and footsteps approaching the door.

"Nelson!" Dr. Kringle exclaimed. "It's good to see you! Up here for orientation?"

"Yeah, I just got done with it," Nelson said, showing his "Freshman Bag" full of information.

"Have you chosen your classes yet?" Dr. Kringle asked, ushering Nelson into a seat.

"I haven't turned in the paper yet," Nelson said. "I'm thinking about doing a bio major."

"Wonderful! I'll get to torture you in some of my classes. Tell me your schedule."

"Introduction to Cells, Genetics, British Literature, Foundations of Dance, and Photography."

"Good, that's a total of fifteen hours, yes?"

"Yes. I didn't want to overload myself my first semester."

"Wise choice." Kringle looked at him for a moment. "Are you nervous about starting?"

"Yeah," Nelson said, laughing. He wiped his hands on his jeans. "I…I didn't have an easy time in high school. That's why I took a gap year, to clear my head a little. But…um, my boyfriend talked me into it."

"Good man. You'll be fine here. Your schedule looks great. Did they tell you about the advisor situation?"

"Switching once we're here in the fall? Yeah, they went over that."

"Since you're a bio major, I can be your advisor if you want."

"Sure," Nelson said. "I get to cause you all kinds of trouble then, right?"

"Not too much trouble," Kringle said, laughing.

"Well, I have to run. I'm running the petting tanks at the aquarium this afternoon."

"It was good to see you! Stop by anytime, alright?"

"Thanks," Nelson said.

* * *

"Remember to be gentle with our watery friends," Nelson said as he walked around the tank. "If you need anything, just holler 'Hey Nelson!'. And tempting though it is, do not try to squish the sea cucumbers."

The children laughed and moved closer to the tanks. It took about thirty seconds for one of them to yell, "Hey Nelson!"

"What's up?" Nelson said, squatting down next to him.

"What's that thing?" the boy pointed to a big red-ish lump.

"That's a sea cucumber."

"Can I touch it?"

"Yep! You can touch everything in these tanks." Nelson picked up the creature and held it closer to the boy and his friends. "Which school are you guys from?"

"Williams School for Boys," he answered. "Can I hold a starfish?"

"Sure," Nelson said, putting the sea cucumber back.

He went around like this, helping the kids and answering their questions, for about an hour. He answered everything from "What does it eat?" to "How does it poop?" to "Why is your hair blue?" Finally, the kids lined up along the wall to leave. He grabbed the goodie bags from the counter and went down the line distributing them as Allen, his manager, monitored from the doorway. "Everybody have fun today?" he asked, once the last boy had gotten his bag.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!" Nelson looked at his watch as the class filed out. "Quittin' time," he sang to himself quietly. As he went around the room closing the tanks, he heard one of the boys' chaperones talking to Allen. Feeling like his first day at the petting tank had been a success, Nelson moved closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

"…hope they all enjoyed their trip," Allen said.

"We did, it was lovely. There's just one thing that concerns me…" the woman said.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound like I'm judging," she began.

Nelson knew what was coming next and braced himself.

"Do you…run background checks on your employees?"

"Er…yes ma'am. Why?"

"I was just making sure. Like I said, I don't judge, but I can't see why you all couldn't find someone different to work here. Especially since the exhibit is around kids."

"Nelson's been working at the aquarium since last summer, and he's great with kids. Why shouldn't he work here?"

"Well, you know…people like him…they can't all be trusted around children…."

"I assure you ma'am," Allen said, sounding strained now. "Nelson is completely trustworthy. He's a good kid."

"I understand all that, I do, but really…I just don't think it's right that these…_people_ automatically think they're entitled to the world just because—"

"Wait, what?" Allen asked.

"I'm sure that the petting tanks are a coveted position. Just because you have a diversity goal doesn't mean you have to give them the best jobs."

"Ma'am," Allen said. He was definitely fighting to control his temper now. "Like I said, Nelson's been with us for nearly a year now. His work ethic and conduct record are impeccable. We asked the kids who are senior to him if they wanted the job, but they were already in the positions they wanted."

"I'm sure you could've found—"

"Allen?" Nelson said, grabbing his bag. He walked toward the door calmly, as if he hadn't heard anything. His flushed face probably gave him away though… "I'm heading home for the day." He turned to the lady. "I hope your kids had a good time." Without another glance at either of them, he headed out to his car.

By the time he got there, he'd worked himself into a rage thinking about the lady. He stormed into the apartment and flung himself onto the couch.

"Nelson?" Manny asked coming out of their room. "What's wrong?" He sat next to Nelson and put a hand on his stomach. "Twinkles?"

"Tell me something," Nelson said quietly. "I worked my butt off today, helping those kids play with the animals, answering their questions, keeping them from getting water all over themselves…Is there any reason that witch should go to my manager and complain about me being gay?"

"WHAT?" Manny asked, reeling back.

"This Stepford-Wife-looking chick was complaining about Allen letting me run a kids' exhibit. She said not all us queers could be trusted around their precious angels—I'm paraphrasing," he added, smiling at Manny's scandalized expression.

"Stepford Wife?"

"She was wearing pearls, Manny! Pearls with one of those 'fashionable' track suits!" Nelson shook his head. His taste in fashion was horribly offended just thinking about it.

Manny laughed and grabbed Nelson's hand. "Come on," he said, pulling him off the couch. "Help me cook dinner; it'll make you feel better."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	7. Kyle 3

_**LbN: Sorry, I've been super busy. It seems like I'm saying that a lot this summer... Happy reading!**_

Kyle zipped up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He locked the door behind him and made his way out to the parking lot, where his dad was waiting.

"Howdy partner!" Mr. Meeks said when Kyle got into the car.

"Hey Dad," Kyle said. "What's got you in such a perky mood?" he asked when his father began whistling.

"Ah nothing. Just happy to have you home. Plus, your mom's making lasagna tonight!"

Kyle laughed and sat back in his seat.

"So, how's everything been going?" his dad asked.

"It's been good. Got a 98 on my trig test."

"Of course," Mr. Meeks chuckled. "What about those guys in your hall? They still giving you trouble?"

"It's nothing horrible. They call me names, but I've been through worse. Okay Dad," Kyle said, quirking an eyebrow. "The incessant grinning is getting creepy."

"Sorry, sorry!" his dad said, laughing.

* * *

"Kyle!"

"Hi Mom," Kyle said. "Can you tell me why Dad's grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

"Because he's silly. Come on, let's eat," she said.

Kyle thought, for a moment, that he saw his mom shoot his dad a look, but he let it go. However, as they ate, he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to take his attention away from his dad—who was still smiling brightly. Halfway through his dessert, Kyle lost it. "Enough already," he said, glaring playfully at them. "What is going on?"

"I suppose we can tell him now," Mrs. Meeks said.

"Kyle, we er…." His dad paused. For all the excitement, he seemed unable to broach whatever subject was at hand. "We have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Come on," his dad said, getting up from the table. He placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and led him into the garage.

"What the--?" Kyle yelped. A blue Ford Escape sat there, with a red bow on top of it.

"We thought it was about time," his mom said.

"But we did have a few selfish reasons behind it as well," Mr. Meeks said. "Bringing you back from school will be a lot easier with a truck, instead of our car."

Kyle was speechless as he followed his father around the truck.

"It's used, but only by a year. It's really safe, not too many miles…."

"It's great," Kyle said, finding his voice again. He hugged his parents and hit the garage door opener. As the door lifted, Kyle pointed toward it. "Can I?"

"Go see Jason," both his parents said.

Kyle grinned and ran back into the house. He tore through his duffle bag until he found his wallet. "I'll be back later," he said as his dad tossed him the keys.

"Don't go crazy, okay? We just bought it!" his dad said.

Kyle had a feeling, from the way his dad was smiling, that the older Meeks male fully expected him to speed all the way to Jason's house. Which is just what he did…

"Who's is that?" Jason called, coming out of his house.

"Mine!" Kyle said. He patted the hood. "My parents surprised me with it."

"Bad ass," Jason said. "So what are we doing tonight? Movies?"

"Sounds good," Kyle said. "Can I drive?"

"A little drunk with power tonight?" Jason asked, laughing. "Sure, you can drive. But let's go in for a second; Ma'll want to say hi."

As they walked into the house, they heard the sound Super Smash Bros. coming from the living room.

"Jason? Is that Kyle?" Mrs. Carrillo called. She was playing the game, and losing badly, with Melissa.

"Yeah, Ma," Jason said.

"Hi Mrs. C," Kyle said.

"How are you, Kyle? Doing alright at school?"

"Yes ma'am," Kyle nodded. "It's good to be home for break though."

"I'm sure. Are you boys going somewhere?" she asked Jason, who was grabbing his jacket.

"_Si_, just to the movies. I won't be too late," Jason said, kissing her cheek.

"Have fun! It was good to see you, Kyle."

"You too, Mrs. C."

* * *

Two hours later, Kyle and Jason were walking out of the latest Harry Potter movie. As they walked back to the car, they heard someone call after them.

"Yo Jason, Kyle!"

Kyle turned to see Jason's friend Odell hurrying toward them. He'd only met Odell twice before the ex-basketball player had joined the Air Force. "Hey man," Kyle said when he reached them. "How's it going?"

"It's going good!" Odell said.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!" Jason said. "Nice hair! You definitely look like a military boy."

"Yeah, what can I say? I make it look good," Odell said, grinning. "We're heading back to the base now, but I'll be in town. We should get together some time."

"Okay, yeah."

Kyle took Jason's hand as Odell walked away. "Wow," he said. "I didn't think he remembered me…."

"Well, I did make out with you on live television," Jason said, grinning at him.

Kyle laughed. "Speaking of which, you haven't kissed me since I've been back."

Jason leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Before you say that doesn't count, you should know that I'm simply saving my strength."

"Well let's go home so you don't have to save it for much longer," Kyle said, starting the car.

_**LbN: The next chapter will be longer, I promise :). Send reviews!**_


	8. Jason 3

_**LbN: I know this isn't the way court hearings really go, but I've never been to one so I'm winging it :D. Happy reading.  
**_

When Jason's dad was living with them, there were many mornings when Jason would wake up frightened, or mad. He'd woken up happy before, and grumpy. This, however, was the first time he'd _started_ the day disappointed. He rolled over, wishing he'd talked Kyle into staying the night. Glancing over at his watch, he saw that it was seven in the morning. "Euuurghhhh," he moaned. Swinging his feet over the edge of his bed, he grabbed his brush and pushed it over his hair a few times as he began to get ready for the long day ahead.

Two hours later, he was walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Ma," he said.

"Don't you look handsome?" she said, smiling at him.

"You look like Kyle!" Melissa said.

It was true. In fact, the white and blue pinstriped dress shirt and blue tie he was wearing had been a present from Kyle. "Yeah well, you told me to dress up. And I remember seeing something on the detective channel about wearing light colors to court dates so you don't look evil."

"You're paraphrasing, I'm sure," his mom said, chuckling.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry," Jason said as she pushed a plate toward him.

"Have your toast at least."

"What do you think's going to happen today?"

"Well, we've sorted out almost everything."

"Except me and Melissa."

"Right. Don't worry, alright?"

"I'm not. Not about me, at least." He glanced over at his sister as he nibbled the edges of his toast.

* * *

Jason held Melissa on his lap as they waited for the judge to begin speaking. He'd never been this nervous before, except for when that reporter had interviewed him senior year.

"I see here that both of you have filed for full custody of Melissa, but only Mrs. Carrillo filed for Jason. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Jason's mom said.

"Yes," Mr. Carrillo said.

"Mr. Carrillo, is there a reason you haven't filed for your son?"

Jason watched, trying to keep his face blank, as his dad fidgeted. Mr. Carrillo could hardly say, "I don't want my queer son," and Jason was enjoying watching as his dad searched for a suitable answer.

"He's a handful," was all the older Carrillo came up with.

"A handful?" the judge asked, smiling. "Well, he's a teenager! Son? Why are you a handful?"

"What my father means is that we don't get along…." Jason debated momentarily on whether or not he should continue. Seeing the judge eying him expectantly, he did. "You see, sir, I…er…came out last year. He wasn't able to accept that. I guess you could say this whole thing is kind of my fault," he admitted, guiltily.

"It isn't, Jason," his mom said, squeezing his shoulder.

"No, it isn't," the judge agreed. "Well, since Mr. Carrillo isn't contesting it, full custody of Jason is granted to Mrs. Carrillo. I think we should hear testimonies on the issue of Melissa. Now, are either of you willing to split custody?"

"No," both of Jason's parents said.

The judge sighed and itched his beard. "Very well. Let's hear testimonies."

"Your Honor," Mr. Carrillo's lawyer said. "Mr. Carrillo has always been an excellent provider for his children. There's no reason Melissa should be taken from him."

"And why would you, instead, wish to take her away from her mother?" the judge asked.

"You understand, of course, your Honor, that there are some irreconcilable differences in parenting strategies here. Mr. Carrillo wants what every parent wants: to see his childen grow up to be successful, caring, normal adults. Now," he said, indicating Jason. "Obviously the devastation he felt when his son turned from that path led to his fear that Mrs. Carrillo would have the same effect on his daughter. You can see that his request for sole custody is understandable."

"Well yes, and no," the judge said. "There's been no evidence, none at all, that indicates homosexuality is purely an effect of rearing. The odds of both children being gay are astronomical."

Jason's respect for the judge, as well as his relief, grew tremendously at these words. Thank god this wasn't one of the Good Ol' Boys who were blinded by homophobia. Whatever this guy thought of Jason, he'd done his homework on the issues.

"So," the judge continued, "I do understand your concern. However, I have to let you know that it is unfounded. Let's hear the other side of this matter."

Mrs. Carrillo's lawyer, a man named Constantine who worked in her office, cleared his throat before speaking. "Mrs. Carrillo's concerns are a bit more…solid, shall we say? She's worried about her daughter's safety and well being. Mr. Carrillo is abusive."

"What evidence is there of that?" Mr. Carrillo's lawyer asked sharply.

"If Counsel would be so kind as to be patient, I will get to that. Here are three doctor's reports from when Jason was in middle school. The first two show suspicious bruising, the third, a fractured wrist—"

"Those could mean anything! He could've fallen, Mrs. Carrillo could have done that—"

"_If Counsel would be so kind as to let me finish!_ They all have police reports to accompany them." He passed the files to the judge.

Jason saw his dad and the lawyer exchange a panicked glance. He was surprised too. He hadn't known his mom actually told anybody about those times.

"A social worker was dispatched the second a third times, here are her reports. The reason Jason wasn't taken away was that all incidents took place when the mother was away, and therefore there are no witnesses."

"Your Honor, this has nothing to do with Melissa!"

"Excuse me?" the judge said.

"Sorry, I misspoke," Mr. Carrillo's lawyer said. "What I meant—"

"You bet you misspoke. Child abuse is child abuse, now hush."

"In any event," Constantine continued. "It has a great deal to do with Melissa. Each of these occurrences, by Mr. Carrillo's own admission, happened because Jason was not acting the way he wanted him to. Now, whether Jason was actually misbehaving or not, we'll never know. However, the implication is that Mr. Carrillo was willing to physically abuse, not punish—abuse, his child in order to get them to modify something that couldn't have been that severe."

"Spanking is not a crime," Mr. Carrillo's lawyer insisted.

"Spanking is not, but _beating _is. Leaving, and I quote, 'Squeeze marks on the arms, hand prints on various parts of the body and a footprint on the back,' is."

Jason flinched visibly, remembering the last one. All eyes on the table turned to him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"This last report," Constantine said, sliding another file across the table. "Is of the night Mr. Carrillo left and the night he returned for his things. On the first night, both Mrs. Carrillo and Melissa witnessed Mr. Carrillo try, repeatedly to hit Jason. Jason, after trying to extricate himself from the altercation, swung to defend himself then backed away to comfort his sister. In the second incident, household items were thrown and the police were actually called to the scene. Now, we've already established that we don't know why people turn out to be gay. So what happens if Melissa is? Or anything else that doesn't go along with Mr. Carrillo's 'parenting strategy'? Jason, luckily enough, was able to defend himself until his father backed down, but Melissa wouldn't be able to. I think you'll agree with me that these concerns far outweigh Mr. Carrillo's."

"This is very serious," the judge said, setting the papers down. "And make no mistake, I'll take it into account. Do you have anything you'd like to say, Mr. Carrillo?"

"I love my daughter. I'd never hurt her."

"I ask again, are either of you willing to split custody?"

"No."

"No."

"Then the court will dispatch a child services representative to both of your houses during the hours you specified. The date will be unknown to you all. After the reports come back, you will be notified of the final hearing date. Thank you for your time." He banged the gavel on the desk and everyone stood to leave.

In the lobby, Constantine pulled Jason aside. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just…it caught me by surprise, the stuff in there. I didn't know we had it all documented."

"Well, it's a good thing. Listen to me," he said, leaning in. "Your dad might try and…provoke you, to get the judge or social workers to see you differently. Your mom too. As I understand it you've been the mature one, the man of the house, for years. You need to continue to be that. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. And thanks, for helping us."

"Don't even worry about it."

Just then, his mom and Melissa came back from the bathroom. "Jason," his mom said. "Would you mind driving home? I'm a bit drained."

"_No problema_."

"I see you got some fancy white lawyer," said a voice from behind them.

Jason picked Melissa up. She was almost too big to be held, but it would keep him calm and from hitting his father.

"I'll see you at the hearing, Eduardo," his mom said. Jason and Constantine followed next to her.

"You're just a secretary," he called after them. "How are you affording some _gringo expensivo_? Sleeping with him or something?"

Mrs. Carrillo whirled around, a look of outrage on her face, but Jason stepped in front of her. "Listen Ma, I know how good it would feel to cuss him out right now, but you can't. That's what he wants. If we ignore him, all these people will see is him being a bastard."

His mom nodded and turned to leave again.

With one last hate filled look at his father, Jason followed her.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews! The next chapter will be up soon.**_


	9. Nelson 3

_**LbN: Sorry about the wait! Happy reading!**_

Nelson was feeling it. He was in the zone, and nothing would be able to pull him out. As the sounds of Ashlee Simpson blasted through the sound system, Nelson danced, sang and mixed pancake batter in wild abandon. He pointed the spoon at Manny, who had just appeared in the doorway, emphasizing the next part of the song and splattering the counter with batter. "You make me wanna la la! In the kitchen, on the floor! I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door! I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk up, I want more. You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream!" By this point, Nelson had Manny pinned against the wall and was grinding suggestively against him.

Manny, however, was laughing too hard to enjoy it. "What—," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes," Nelson said, shimmying back to the bowl. He dropped the wooden spoon into it and rummaged in the fridge for butter. His deep groove seemed to have passed, and he took a deep breath as he fixed the griddle. "So, we're packing today right?"

"Right. Hey are you sure--?"

"Emanuel, we've been through this," Nelson said, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I want you to come with me. They want you to come with me. You don't want me to be third-wheeling it, do you?"

"I guess not," Manny said, chuckling.

"Okay then, breakfast and packing. You have to make sure I remember socks…."

* * *

"Delta flight 589 is now boarding first class."

"That's us!" Nelson said.

"Is that the big surprise?" Manny asked with a grin. "You splurged on first class tickets?"

"That's _a_ surprise," Nelson said. "But not the big one."

"Can I have a clue?"

Nelson thought about it as they walked down the jet bridge, running a hand through his pink hair. "Okay," he said, waving at the flight attendant that stood welcoming passengers. He slid into the second row and pushed his backpack under the seat. Once Manny had joined him, he asked, "Do you want the window?"

"No, that's okay," Manny said. "Now give me the hint!"

"Well, Jay and Kyle are going to be visiting a college tomorrow and the next day, so you and I are taking a trip somewhere wonderful."

"Somewhere wonderful?"

"Yep!"

"That's the clue?"

"Yep!"

"I got nothing."

Nelson laughed and took Manny's hand. The airplane lurched slightly, and he looked up as the flight attendant started going over the safety features of the plane. He glanced over at Manny, who was gripping the armrest tightly as the plane rolled into line on the runway.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I will be," Manny said. "I just hate takeoff."

Nelson squeezed his hand. "Hey, guess what?" he said, trying to take Manny's mind off the movement of the plane. "Kyle told me that Jason's mom is almost done with the divorce stuff. We might have something to celebrate when we get there!"

"Eh-huh…." Manny said, breathing hard as the plane began to pick up speed.

"It's okay," Nelson said. "Just breathe."

* * *

Ten hours, a prolonged layover in Chicago, and a panic attack later, Nelson and Manny were walking through the security area of the airport. Nelson's face split into a grin as he saw Jason and Kyle waiting for them.

"I missed you!" Kyle said, nearly tackling Nelson.

"Wha's up, Manny?" Jason asked.

The four of them made their way to the baggage claim. The bags were already rotating on the turn belt, and Nelson spotted his right away.

"You would," Jason said, laughing.

Nelson pulled his pink and orange polka dot suitcase over to the group as Manny chased his "Art Fairy- Pride 2006" suitcase down the conveyer belt. "We're stylin' and you know it," he said. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Your mom's instructions were to bring you straight home, 'cause she's cooking," Jason said.

"She tell you what she's making?" Nelson asked, ignoring the high school-age boy who fake-coughed "Queer!" when they passed.

"Nope," Kyle said.

By the time they reached home, Nelson and Manny had filled the other two in on all that was happening with them on the west coast. Manny, ever the sports enthusiast, grilled Jason about the basketball scholarship as they walked into the house. Since Nelson was in the back, he was last to hug his mom when they got inside. "Hi Mom," he said, quietly. It had been almost a year since he'd seen her in person, and he was trying not to turn into a five-year-old. She'd sent him pictures during the year, most of which had been her way of dropping hints that she was dating again. He didn't care though. He was glad she was happy. "Still fighting for us queers?"

"Of course I am," she said, chuckling. "Oh, by the way, Max is coming tonight. You'll finally get to meet him in person!"

"Er…alright," Nelson said. As soon as she turned to talk to Jason, Nelson began fidgeting with his clothes. Manny and Kyle caught him by the arms and gave him the "Calm the hell down" look.

"It's fine," Manny said.

"You're fine," Kyle said.

"Calm down," they told him.

They hung out in Nelson's room, alternating between unpacking and talking about their spring. Nelson felt his nerves abate slightly as he sat there talking with his friends. They came back in full force, however, when his mom called them downstairs.

"Maybe we should give them a moment?" Manny suggested.

"No! Whoa, no, you've got to come with me and keep me from saying anything stupid!" Nelson pleaded.

"Alright, fine, we're right behind you."

Nelson took a deep breath and walked downstairs. A burly man just a few inches taller than him was standing in the kitchen with his mom. "Dr. Max?" Nelson asked.

"Hey there, Nelson!" the man said, extending a hand. "Good to finally talk to you in person." They'd talked over the phone once or twice.

"Yeah, same here."

Dinner went well, Nelson couldn't believe it. He didn't put his foot in his mouth once. He suspected that had a lot to do with the fact that there were three other people here to take the attention away from him.

As his mom served the pie, she asked, "So where's Amanda tonight?"

"Who's Amanda?" all the boys asked.

"Amanda's my daughter," Dr. Max told them. "She's at a sleepover tonight."

"How old is she?" Nelson asked.

"Ten. She'll be in fifth grade at Red Oaks this fall."

"That's where my sister goes!" Jason said. "She's only in third grade though."

The night wore on; Nelson's mom insisted they play Tag Team Scrabble and grabbed Manny as her teammate. Jason and Kyle played together, so Nelson was with Dr. Max. it was a bonding experience, as the two of them somehow came up with "Inscouciant" to keep up with Jason and Kyle's ever growing score. Manny and Nelson's mom were losing happily.

Finally, around 9:30, Dr. Max checked his watch. "Oops! I've got to run. Have to be in early tomorrow!" He kissed Ms. Glassman on the cheek and shook the boys' hands. "Talk to you all soon, I expect."

As his mom walked Dr. Max to his car, Nelson leaned in to talk to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"No idea man," Jason said. "I mean, he seems okay, but who knows."

"I liked him," Manny said, shrugging.

"Me too," Kyle said. "But I think you'll have to hang out with him a bit more to get a better picture."

Nelson nodded as he put the game away. "So you ready for the big leagues tomorrow Jay?"

"Don't make me more nervous!" Jason said, laughing.

"You'll be fine," Manny told him. "Think of it like this: you've already won them over."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Kyle said, turning to grin at Nelson. "Have you told Manny where you're going?"

"Wait, KYLE KNOWS TOO?" Manny yelped.

"And Jason," Kyle said.

"Nelson!" Manny whined.

"Thanks a lot, Kyle…"

"Well you have to tell him now, man," Jason said. "He's pouting."

"Fine," Nelson laughed. "Come here Emanuel." He whispered something in his ear.

Manny, who was usually the calm and slightly more butch of the two, let out the girliest squeal in existence and hugged Nelson.

"I'm guessing he just told him about the trip," Nelson's mom said, walking back into the room.

"I realize I'm only feeding his addiction, but hey, you only live once," Nelson said as he rummaged through his bag and handed Manny train tickets to Hershey, Pennsylvania.

_**LbN: You're not going to see their whole trip, but I promise there will be a brief section about their adventure in the next chapter :). Send reviews!!!!**_


	10. Kyle 4

_**LbN: Sorry it's been a while! Getting back into the swing of school...**_

Kyle pushed Melissa on the swing, laughing as she kicked her feet. "I'm going to go sit over there. When you get tired we can go get ice cream."

"Okay, Kyle," Melissa said, propelling herself forward.

Kyle sat on the bench next to a man and woman with a baby. He kept an eye on Melissa as he texted Jason: Hope you had fun! Did the coach seem cool?

"That your sister?" the man asked with a smile.

"My boyfriend's sister," Kyle said.

"Ah. Where is he today?"

Immediately, Kyle was impressed with the way the man had taken his words so well. "He's on a college visit mom."

Mrs. Carrillo had taken Jason to the college that morning. They'd be back soon. After they'd left, Kyle promised Melissa a trip to the park and ice cream after lunch. His pocket jingled, signaling Jason's reply, but Kyle ignored it. A car had driven past, but then backed up. When it pulled to a stop, he could see who it was through the open window. "Crap," he muttered. "It was nice talking to you," he said to the couple. Getting up, he called, "Missy, let's go!"

She hopped off the swing and turned to him. "How come?"

"HEY!"

Melissa jumped and grabbed Kyle's pant leg as they turned to face Mr. Carrillo.

He came storming down the grassy hill and got in Kyle's face. "What the fuck are you doing with my daughter?"

"Hey, there's kids around!" Kyle said. "Watch your mouth."

"Don't you tell me what to do you fag," Mr. Carrillo said, shoving Kyle.

"Daddy don't!" Melissa shouted.

"Come on, Melissa," he said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Ouch!"

"You're hurting her!" Kyle said.

"Is there a problem here?" The man from earlier had run over.

"None of your damn business," Mr. Carrillo growled. "Melissa, you're coming with me."

"But I want to stay with Kyle!"

"You're not hanging around this faggot for another second, now come on!"

Kyle put an arm around Melissa's shoulders and stepped closer to her. "Mr. Carrillo," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage. "You can't take Melissa. Under section three of Virginia's custody laws, if you don't have joint physical custody of a child, you aren't allowed to take them from the person who does; or anyone that person's left in charge," Kyle added, pointing to himself. "If you take Melissa, that's kidnap, and I'm sure this gentleman would be a witness to the case."

Jason's dad glared at Kyle for a moment before giving him a hard shove and walking away.

Kyle fell back, managing to dodge Melissa on his way down. "I'm fine," he assured her, getting back up.

"Guy seems like a piece of work," the man said. "Andrew Matthenson. Kyle, was it?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. And thanks."

"Not a problem. Look, I don't know if you'll need witnesses or anything, but here's my card." He pulled his wallet from a pocket and handed Kyle a slip of cardstock.

"Thanks a lot," Kyle said.

"Kyle?" Melissa said, pulling on his shirt. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I should…"

"Go on," Matthenson said. "Call if you need anything."

"Thank you," Kyle told him again_._ _For reaffirming my faith in humanity,_ he added in his head.

By the time they got home, Melissa was doing the "Potty Dance." She ran past Jason and their mom into the house.

"What's up with her?" Jason asked, grabbing a couple of bags out of the car. "And why didn't you answer your phone earlier?"

Kyle fidgeted for a moment before saying, "We…er…had a run in with your dad."

"What?" both Carrillos asked.

"It's okay, she's fine. I think he just scared her a bit."

"Come inside," Jason's mom said. "You can tell us what happened."

As they unpacked Jason's school supplies and souvenirs, Kyle recounted what happened at the park, including the stranger's help. "So then he just shoved me and walked off."

"HE SHOVED YOU?" Jason yelled.

"_Calmate_, Jason," his mom said.

"I'm fine," Kyle told him.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with—"

"It's alright, Mrs. Carrillo, really. I don't mind."

She smiled sadly at him before saying, "I'm going to check on Melissa."

When she'd left the room, Jason pulled Kyle into a kiss. "Thank you," he said, kissing him again. "For protecting her. He…I don't think he'd actually kidnap her, but…" He trailed off and held Kyle for a moment. He was quiet for a minute before he pulled away slightly. "Did you really quote Virginia's penal codes at him?"

"Yes, yes I did," Kyle said, laughing.

Jason gave a loud bark of laughter and pulled Kyle into another hug as his mom entered the room again.

"Melissa says the only thing that will cheer her up is a trip to Chuck E. Cheese's, and quite honestly, I'm tempted to give in this time."

"Go ahead," Jason said, still laughing. "Kyle and I will make something here. We're a bit tired."

"Alright," his mom said, nodding.

Jason and Kyle went into the living room and switched on the TV. They cuddled together on the couch, flipping through the channels for something decent to watch. Finally settling on the TNT edit of "The Departed," they laid back.

"Will you tell me about your visit?" Kyle asked.

"I was giving you text updates all day!" Jason reminded him with a grin.

"I know, but I want to hear it from you."

Jason laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's just relax tonight."

Kyle nodded. "Wonder what Nelson and Manny are up to…."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	11. Interlude

**_LbN: Here's how I explain them being able to afford this. Along with their jobs, Manny's a trust fund baby and Nelson's dad sent him a ton of money to "apologize" for not being able to visit. And Nelson moonlights as a bartender :)_  
**

The Kiss shaped lamps dimmed as evening fell on the tourist town. Manny was all smiles. He took Nelson's hand and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nelson said.

"I got you, well, I got _us _a present."

"What's that?"

"You'll see when we get back."

They walked the last few blocks to the hotel, but when they got there Manny steered them down a long hall on the ground floor.

"This isn't the way to our room," Nelson said.

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Manny chuckled.

Nelson poked him in the ribs.

They reached a door near the end and walked in. Candles were lit, and two tables stood in the center of the room, with a woman on the side of each.

"Chocolate massages," Manny said, smiling as Nelson's eyes lit up. "I know how you love to be pampered."


	12. Jason 4

_**LbN: I changed the title to this because this story didn't really deal with their college experiences. The next one will, so that'll be Rainbow U. Happy reading!**_

Jason stirred, hearing a door upstairs close. He and Kyle had fallen asleep on the couch. Glancing out the window, he saw his mom's car in the driveway, and guessed that she'd gone up to bed. "Kyle," he said. "Kyle?" he repeated.

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Kyle opened a sleepy eye and yawned. "Do you want to finish the movie?"

"Nah, let's just get to bed." He took Kyle's hand and led them upstairs to his room. They snuggled down into bed and Jason leaned in to kiss Kyle. As Kyle kissed him back, notably harder than what had been initiated, Jason felt his boyfriend's hands sneak up his shirt and run softly along his sides. He shivered.

Kyle rolled them over so that he was on top of Jason. "Did you lock your door?"

"Yeah," Jason whispered. He shifted so Kyle could take his shirt off. He wasn't quite sure what Kyle had been dreaming about during their nap, but he knew he wanted those dreams to happen more often. He was finding TakeCharge!Kyle ridiculously hot. He tried to bring his arms up to hold Kyle, but Kyle pinned them down.

"No," he said, leaning down to kiss Jason's neck.

_This is awesome,_ Jason thought.

* * *

Jason woke up cold the next morning, which meant Kyle was in the shower already. He groaned, hating his boyfriend's early bird tendencies. He was contemplating joining his boyfriend when his mom knocked at the door.

"Jason?"

"Yeah!" he squeaked, pulling the blankets up to his chin in case she came in. He was still naked….

"The social worker just called. He's on hisway over, so if you could get going that would be great."

"Right."

Kyle walked in a few moments later. "Morning," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Jason said, finally sitting up. "Going somewhere?" He looked Kyle over. His boyfriend was already dressed and seemed to be looking for his keys.

"Well, the social worker's coming over," Kyle said, as if that explained anything.

"Yeah…?"

"I figured I'd give you guys some time. Besides, he or she may not…you know…" he pointed to himself, then to Jason.

"I told you, the judge is coo…"

"I know the judge is cool, but the social worker may not be." Kyle folded the towel he'd been using and stuck his toothbrush in the mesh pocket of his duffle bag. "I'll be at Nelson's whenever this person leaves."

"If you think you need to…." Jason frowned. He'd been hoping Kyle would be there to keep him from screwing anything up.

"You'll be fine. You're great with Missy, and anyone with half a brain can see that."

Jason smiled, but was still nervous as Kyle hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. "Alright. I'll come over after we're done here."

"Sounds good," Kyle said. He gave Jason a kiss and left his room.

Jason rolled out of bed and grabbed his towel, heading for the shower.

* * *

"How has your internship been this year, Jason?"

They were sitting at the table having coffee. Nate, the social worker, had been going over the procedure so far, but now he was just talking to them.

"Really great, actually. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into coaching after school, so it's been good for making this decision."

"So you like it?"

"Love it. I can't picture myself doing anything else. I think I'm going to major in history, and get a coaching endorsement, so I can teach too."

"That sounds like a great plan. Well, would you like to give me the tour? And then I can meet Melissa."

"Sure," Jason said, getting up from the table.

He took them through the house. Mostly his mom talked to Nate, and every so often would ask Jason a question. Melissa was playing in her room when they came in.

"Missy, say hi to Mr. Nate," Jason told her.

"Hi!" Melissa said, and went right back to playing.

"Do you want to help us give him a tour of the house?" their mom asked.

"No, Mommy. Surgeon Barbie has to operate on Sunshine Bear in five minutes, and she needs to review his chart."

Nate chuckled. "Wants to be a doctor?"

"Today," Jason said as they left her to playing. "Yesterday she wanted to be an Airbender. Avatar, it's a show on Nickelodeon," Jason added, seeing Nate's confused look.

"Oh, I see. Well, that just leaves your room."

Jason pushed his door open and the three of them walked in. He had no idea where the thought came from, but suddenly he was glad Nelson hadn't been over and left any gay porn. The thought made him chuckle.

"What?" Nate asked with a smile.

"Just thinking about…well, how weird this is. Do you have to do this every day?"

"Not every day. It's a lot more paperwork than anything. Who's this?" He picked up a picture on Jason's desk.

Jason groaned inwardly. He'd forgotten. "That's Kyle. He's my boyfriend."

"You're gay?"

"Er…bi. Yeah."

Nate said nothing, but placed the picture back on the desk. "Does he go to your school?"

"No, he's at Princeton."

"Really? Wow. Okay, I'm done snooping," he said, smiling again at them. "If you want, we can go back downstairs and talk some more."

* * *

"Did he seem cool?" Kyle asked.

"I guess. He didn't freak out when he saw our picture on my desk," Jason said. He tossed another peeled potato into the pan. "When are Nelson and Manny getting here?"

"Should be here in a few minutes. They were still talking to Dr. Max when I left."

"What do you think of him?"

"I think he's alright. It doesn't seem like he's trying too hard for Nelson's approval, but he's really…mindful of Nelson's feelings, I guess is how I'd put it."

"Good. Hand me the green salsa."

"I don't think it'll ever be…you know, like a father-son relationship between them, but I think Nelson likes him."

"Well, if Dr. Max pays any attention to him at all it'll be a one up from Nelly's current situation."

"_Why _do you still call him that?" Kyle asked, laughing.

"Because he calls me Ms. Jay…." Jason grinned and tossed a piece of potato peel at him. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask you…."

"What's up?"

"Nate, the social worker, told us the judge should be able to make a decision in the next couple weeks. I…er…well, I'd feel better about facing it if you were here. I understand if you can't, I know that's a bit of a trip and everything—"

"When is the hearing?"

"At earliest, the 30th of this month. At latest, April 15th or 16th."

"I'll try to make it back. If I can't be there that day, I'll come home that weekend."

Jason smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

"Are you worried?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Extremely. I don't think he'll give Missy to my dad, but I don't know."

Kyle wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "Don't panic over it. It'll work out."

Jason leaned a little into Kyle as he made dinner. He hoped his boyfriend was right.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	13. Nelson 4

_**LbN: Shorter chapter this time. Happy reading!**_

_Three Weeks Later_

"So you're not going to be in the dorms?" Dr. Max asked.

Nelson shifted the phone to his other shoulder as he lay on the hood of his car. "Nope. Manny and I like the apartment too much. It's going to be cheaper to live off campus as well."

"Yeah, but you're missing out on some good experiences. Man, my friends and I used to have wild time in the—er, well not _too _wild…"

"Mom was standing behind you, wasn't she?" Nelson asked, grinning.

"Er…yeah. Well, I'll let you get back to work. Catch you later, Nelson."

"See ya, Dr. Max." Nelson slid his new phone closed and headed back inside. He'd been finishing up his lunch when Dr. Max had called. He'd gotten to see the man a few more times over the break, and was beginning to like him. Okay, that was a lie, he and Dr. Max were becoming BFFs for real. It was weird, talking to the guy his mom was dating like they were old drinking buddies or something, but Dr. Max was basically a straight, more mature version of Nelson.

He walked through the lobby and into the Petting Tank area, waving at Alicia.

"Done talking to Manny?" she asked, smirking at him.

"For your information, missy, I was talking to my mom's BF."

"Uh-oh, she making you guys bond?"

"Nah, we like talking. He's okay." Only a few people were milling about today. He looked over to the door as two children raced in and peered into the tanks.

"Daddy! Come look!" the little girl called, as the boy scooped up a sea cucumber.

"Be careful with it, Mage," the called, standing next to him.

Nelson grinned when he recognized "Daddy." "Hi Dr. Kringle!" he called.

"Nelson!" Dr. Kringle walked over and patted him on the back. "Working hard I see."

"Always. This your family?"

"Indeed. That's Avery and Magellan."

"Like the explorer???"

"Exactly."

"Awesome."

Kringle guffawed at that as his kids continued to enjoy the sea creatures. "Is this your permanent station now?"

"Yep! I still fill in with the turtles every now and then too. How old are they? Do they want goodie bags?"

"I'm sure they'd love those. They're both nine."

"Awesome," Nelson said, picking out the bags. "You guys want to see a cool trick with the starfish?"

"Yeah!" the twins said.

Nelson pushed the water to create a wave, then gently tapped one of the starfish's legs. It went scuttling across the sand. The kids giggled and went back to poking the sea cucumbers.

"You really know your stuff. Are you going to be here over the summer?" Kringle asked Nelson.

"No, my last day is next Tuesday. They're bringing in a younger crew for the summer to "relate better to the kids" or something like that. We got the choice of resigning or being on tank cleaning. I'm usually up for anything, but it would've been only one day a week. Not really worth it, you know?"

"Right. You know, if you want to work, I'm looking for a babysitter."

"Really?" Nelson asked. He actually would need a job, and from the way the twins were playing calmly with the animals without making a mess made him think they'd be relatively low maintenance. "For when?"

"Just during the day from June first until July 15th. I'm teaching summer school and my wife will be abroad in Venezuela. You have my card right?"

"Yep! It's still in my freshman swag bag."

"Great. Shoot me an email after you get a chance to think about it a bit."

* * *

Nelson glanced down at the caller I.D. as he rinsed his plate.

Glassman, D.

Nelson nearly dropped the plate. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Nelson? Look I only have a minute."

"Dad, I told you—"

"Just listen! I told your mom about what you said the last time we talked. She seems to be taking your side, as always, so I'll tell you what. I'm going to use my vacation days to come see you. I'll call you and let you know when I'm coming."

"What if I have to work?"

"We'll figure it out. Bye."

Nelson heard a click and barely resisted the urge to chuck his phone. It was just like his dad, to give him a call like this. Like it was some big sacrifice to give up a couple of vacation days to visit him. He scribbled a quick note to Manny and stuck it on the fridge. Grabbing his keys and flip flops, he left the apartment for a drive.

_**LbN: Send reviews! :)**_


	14. Kyle 5

_**LbN: Hola! I'm back! I spent November writing a novel for National Novel Writing Month, but I'm back to fan fiction for a while. Happy reading!**_

"Hey! Yo, Kyle!"

Kyle turned to see a guy walking toward him. He recognized him from his Optics class, but he couldn't remember his name. Chis? Devon? "Hey…uhhh…"

"Patrick," the boy said. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"I've got a low B in Optics right now. Normally I'm pretty good at this stuff, but this last unit just handed me my ass. I was wondering if you could help me study for the final."

"Sure," Kyle said. "Wrestling's not going to get in the way?" he asked, nodding at Patrick's letter jacket.

"Nah, we're off season. When do you want to study?"

"I'm free in the evenings on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"That works. I totally owe you one. I'll probably need all three days to get ready in time." Patrick said, grinning. "I'll meet you in the library then. Around 8?"

"Alright." Kyle waved as Patrick stalked off into the computer lab. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way back to the dorm. Thankfully Andrew and his group of idiots weren't there when he got back. Walking into his suite, he pulled his keys out to unlock the door. Before he could, Ludo pulled it open and drug him across the hall into the bathroom.

"Need a favor, roomie," he said, brandishing two tubes of paste in front of him. One was blue and one was white, and they both said…

"Headz Up?" Kyle asked. "Why are you dying your hair?"

"Got a part in the play!"

"That one they're doing in two months about the boy and his sociopathic imaginary friend?"

"That's the one! Guess who's playing the sociopathic imaginary friend!"

"Dear god…"

Ludo laughed and tossed the dye at him. "Okay, here's what needs to happen. We need to dye all of this action blue, wait for it to dry, spike it, and then dye a lightning bolt shape into it. Ya dig?"

"Got it," Kyle said, chuckling.

It was easier explained than done, however. Ludo's head got dunked in the sink a few more times than necessary, and the counter, floor, and cuffs of Kyle's hoodie got stained blue. Finally, Ludo's blonde locks were a dark, but somehow fluorescent, blue. As Kyle mopped up all of the spilled water, he said, "Okay, do we really need to do this again? And in a specific shape?" He was dreading free handing a lightning bolt.

"Unfortunately yes. It's in the script," Ludo said as he wrung out his shirt. "But I've got to dry this mess and then spike it, so we can wait on the torture for a while."

Kyle laughed and picked up his backpack. He left Ludo to blow dry his hair and went back into their room.

* * *

"So, delta would equal c, then?" Patrick asked, brow furrowed at the paper.

"No, go back one step. You're just skipping this bit is all," Kyle showed him, circling a part of the equation. He shifted to take his phone out when he heard Jason's ringtone. "One second," he told Patrick. "Hey Jason."

"Hey, you busy?"

"I'm tutoring a friend. Can I call you later?"

"Sure thing! See ya!"

"Who was that?" Patrick asked, erasing part of the equation he'd been working on.

"My boyfriend," Kyle said automatically.

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Er…yeah." Kyle hoped Patrick wouldn't flip. He didn't seem like the type, but you never knew.

"Bullshit."

"Really."

"Huh…Well it's too bad you're taken. There's a guy on the wrestling team who's gay. Really good looking too."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah, I've definitely been claimed. Out of curiosity, which wrestler is gay?"

"My twin brother, Ryan."

Both of them chuckled and looked back at their study guide. They worked for another hour and a half, until both of them were completely burnt out.

"Enough," Patrick said. "I can't take it anymore."

Kyle rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in class on Friday then."

"Actually, I had an idea. I don't know if you'd be into it, but I thought I could swap you wrestling lessons for this tutoring stuff?"

"Dude, I don't think I'd last five seconds…"

"Well we wouldn't just throw you in the ring with the biggest guy we can find," Patrick said, chuckling a little. "We'd start you off easy."

Kyle was quiet for a second, thinking. His best sport had always been swimming, but then again, he'd always been too chicken shit to try out for anything else. "Okay."

"Badass! Practice is tomorrow at 3. You free?"

"Yeah, my last class ends at twelve."

"Okay, come by a little early and we'll get you weighed and everything."

* * *

Kyle looked at his watch. He should probably call Jason back before it was too late. He grabbed his phone and went into the lounge. "Hey Jason."

"Wha's up? Thought you'd forgotten."

"Nah, I just lost track of time. How's it going?"

"Fine. Tomorrow's my last day as assistant coach."

"You sad?"

"Really sad. It's going to be hard going back to school."

"Yeah, but this stuff goes by fast. You'll be back coaching in no time."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, the hearing is this weekend. 11 on Saturday."

"Okay. I'll probably drive down that morning."

"Not Friday night?"

"No. I'll probably be tutoring again."

"What are you tutoring for?" Jason asked. "I thought your work study was in the library this year."

"It was. I'm just helping a friend. He's having trouble in our Optics class, and the final's coming up."

"What's his name?"

"Patrick. He's swapping me wrestling lessons for Optics help."

"Wrestling?" Jason asked, surprised. "Does he know you're gay?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kyle asked, laughing.

"It's just that most of the wrestlers I knew were…uhh…rednecks."

"Nah, this guy's cool. His twin brother's gay."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, he knows I'm, quote, taken."

"Uhhuh…" was all Jason said.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Jason…"

"I'm not jealous, I'm…unsettled."

"I'm making _friends_," Kyle said, emphasizing the last word. "You don't have to worry."

"I know," Jason said with a sigh. "Sorry, I just…I'm stressed, so every little thing is…"

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said softly. "I have to go now; I have an 8 a.m."

"Right. I'll talk to you later."

"Good night."

"Night."

_**LbN: Just so you know, Jason is NOT going to have to fight for Kyle in any sense of the word. That is not where this is going. :) Send reviews please!**_


	15. Jason 5

**Rainbow Changes**

Jason straightened his tie for the thirtieth time that morning as he held the door open for his mom and sister. Before he had the chance to look around, he heard Melissa squeal, "KYLE!" He smiled as she ran to his boyfriend.

"Hey Missy," Kyle said, hugging her. "Hi Mrs. Carrillo."

"Wha's up?" Jason said softly when his mom had moved aside. "Didn't know if you'd be here today."

"Why?" Kyle asked. "I told you I would."

"Yeah, but…" Jason broke off, blushing. "I didn't know if you were mad at me or not… You know, from the other day, since I was kind of…"

"Even if I had been mad at you, I know how important today is," Kyle told him. "I wouldn't have skipped out on you."

That statement did more to calm Jason's nerves than Kyle could've possibly known. He smiled and waved as Constantine walked over to them. "Hey Constantine," Jason said. "This is Kyle."

"Nice to finally meet you," Constantine said, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you. Are you going to wait on us too?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, nodding.

"Too?" Jason asked. "Who else is here?"

"Your aunt and Mr. Matthenson."

"He's here too?" Kyle asked.

"Just in case the judge wants to hear witness testimonies. You'll all be waiting just over there."

"Right," Kyle said.

"It's almost time," Jason said, checking his watch. "I'll see you in a while."

Kyle nodded and hugged him.

As he followed his mom into the small hearing room, Jason listened to Constantine's soothing words. "It will all work out. Just remember to keep a calm head, and don't take the bait."

The judge got right to business when he came in. He reviewed all of their statements from the previous hearing and launched into the social worker visit. "Let's start with you, Mr. Carrillo. The social worker was very satisfied, on the whole."

Jason fought the urge to wipe the smug smirk off his dad's face. He turned his head toward the judge and listened.

"However," the judge said. "He was disturbed to find that your house was not the sort of environment a child could thrive in. He found a large amount of alcohol that was not locked up or secure in any way. He also found…er…Jason, if you could cover your sister's ears for a moment?"

Jason added, "Hum the ABCs, Missy," before complying. He had a hunch of what the social worker had found, and he wished he could cover his own ears as well…

"He also found a collection of porn. Again, these things were in a place where a child could find them. The…non-childproof nature of your apartment is upsetting, but again other than that, it was fine. There is another matter I wanted to address. The park incident. Do you have anything you wish to add? Both of you have given statements already."

"Your Honor," Mr. Carrillo's lawyer started. "I don't think the incident in the park has any bearing over Mr. Carrillo's parenting abilities. How do we know that the boyfriend and the man weren't trying to bait him?"

"Whether they were or not is speculation, Your Honor," Constantine interjected. "The point is, Mr. Carrillo lost his temper, tried to abduct his child, and assaulted the babysitter."

"Then why didn't 'the babysitter' press charges?" the other lawyer said sarcastically.

"Nice try, counselor, but you know that a civil suit of that nature cannot be used by either party in a custody hearing. Had he pressed charges, it wouldn't have been admissible, and because he didn't press charges, he can give a simple witness statement. Kyle, the man in question, is right outside of the door, if you'd like to hear, Your Honor."

The judge sighed. "Alright, but I don't want this to turn into a circus. Neither of you are allowed to interrupt him while he's talking, and we're going to have a _limited_ questioning period. Understand?"

Both lawyers nodded.

"Right. Please show Kyle in," the judge told the bailiff.

Jason couldn't help but smile when Kyle came in and sat down. He looked over at the judge, who wasn't wasting any time today. He asked Kyle straight away to explain what had happened in the park that day.

"I had taken Melissa to the park near their house, and we had been there for a while when a car drove by, and then backed up. I saw Mr. Carrillo through the window and was about to leave to avoid making a scene when he got out of the car. He came down the hill and swore at me, then he tried to take Melissa away."

"What did he say exactly?" the judge asked.

"He asked what the eff I was doing with his daughter."

Jason smiled again at his boyfriend's refusal to swear.

"And then he told Melissa that he didn't want her hanging around a faggot. He grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her away, but I reminded him that that would be illegal since he didn't have joint custody."

The judge smiled. "You're not pre-law, are you?"

"No sir. Math major."

The judge nodded. "Right you are. You're excused." Once Kyle left, he glanced over to Jason's side of the table. "Your visit was satisfactory as well, according to the notes," he told Jason's mom. "The one thing the social worker commented on was Jason's room. It seems he has pictures around of him and Kyle."

"One picture, Your Honor," Constantine said. "It's on his desk. They're standing in front of the Princeton natatorium, if I remember correctly."

Jason simply nodded; he was too nervous to say anything. He'd been worried about this.

"May I ask, what did the social worker find wrong with that, Your Honor?" Constantine asked.

"As he is obliged to be objective, he was just noting that to make sure that no…overtly homosexual things were being shown to the child, in accordance to Mr. Carrillo's wished. This seems innocent though." He paused for a moment, looking over at Jason and Melissa. "Very well. Any last statements?"

Both lawyers shook their heads.

"Short recess then. I'll return with my decision shortly."

* * *

"After reviewing this case, and its complaints and stipulations, my ruling is that Mrs. Carrillo should receive full custody of Melissa Jane Carrillo. As to the request that Melissa be left in the care of her brother should anything happen to Mrs. Carrillo, I am partially denying that request. In the event of death or incapacitation, Mr. Carrillo and Mr. Jason Carrillo would share joint custody of Ms. Melissa Carrillo. Father will retain court supervised visitation rights twice a week. You are dismissed."

Jason felt lighter than air. It was better than winning any basketball game. He let Constantine lead him, grinning, out of the room. He hugged Melissa, barely noticing his dad's lawyer telling them that they would appeal the decision.

"Go ahead," Constantine said. "We'll win that one too."

Jason just barely controlled the urge to kiss Kyle when he walked over. "We did it!" he said, hugging him.

"That's great!"

* * *

Jason and Kyle played Wii in the living room while Mrs. Carrillo went over the paperwork with Constantine.

"Boys?" she called.

"Wha's up, Ma?"

"Could you both do a grocery run for me? I'm going to make dinner, but I want to focus on this for a while longer," she said.

"No problem, Mrs. C," Kyle said.

"Which card do you want me to use?" Jason asked.

"The Mastercard is fine."

The store was crowded, but Jason managed to find most of what they needed. They were searching for Melissa's gluten free cookies when he heard a voice behind him.

"My faggot son does grocery shopping, too. Just great."

"Well, mom's busy and someone's got to," Jason said with a smirk. "Unless Melissa and I have inherited your ability to survive off of cheap beer and Cheetos."

"You think you're big now, don't you? Just because your mom slept with some big shot white lawyer and got him to win the case for her."

Jason's hands went white as he gripped the basket handle. He felt Kyle put a hand around his waist and squeeze his hip as he counted to ten.

"Come on, just ignore him."

"You're nothing. You ain't never gonna be nothing. Just because that fairy judge sided with you don't mean shit." He pushed past Jason and Kyle, six pack of beer rattling in his hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just find the rest of the stuff and get home."

They made it to the checkout in another twenty minutes. As they scanned their stuff, they could hear people shouting in the parking lot, and a car alarm going off. When they made it out of the store, they both stopped dead. Jason watched as his father sped off, despite a few brave people trying to stop him. His eyes fell on the wreckage of his car. An anti-theft bar was lying in front of the smashed vehicle. The lights, windshield, and mirrors were all broken, and the word "Fagot" (spelled just like that) was scratched into the hood. Jason took Kyle's hand as they walked over to it. "Just don't touch anything," he said quietly to Kyle. "The police'll be able to get fingerprints."

Kyle said nothing, but wrapped Jason in a hug as the basketball player called the police.

_**LbN: Send reviews please! This one's wrapping up in two more chapters!**_


	16. Nelson 5

_**LbN: So...I lied. There's going to be another interlude after this chapter, and then three more chapters after that. Happy holidays everyone!**_

"So what are we going to do today, Nelson?" Magellan asked, sitting next to his sister.

"Er…I don't really know." Nelson scratched his head, worried. He probably should have planned something out for his trial babysitting run. He was going to be there for five hours, and he was definitely winging it.

"You ever babysat before?" Avery asked.

"Yeah," Nelson said, sitting on the floor with them. "I looked after my friend's little sister last summer. What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's watch Where The Wild Things Are!" Magellan said.

"Yeah!" Avery screeched.

"I've haven't seen that one yet," Nelson said, standing up to get it.

Both children looked at him like he had lobsters growing out of his ears.

"What?" Nelson asked, laughing. "I only read the book when I was little, and I couldn't get to a theater."

"There's a book?"

It was Nelson's turn to look bewildered. "You've never read the book they jacked the movie from?"

Avery and Magellan shook their heads.

"Okay, I just figured out what we're going to do today. Go grab your shoes; we're going to the library."

* * *

Nelson crawled out of the makeshift tent when he heard the front door open. He smiled at the Kringle parents as they entered the twins' room. "They just fell asleep," he said, moving the tent's "door" aside. The two children were both dressed in footie pajamas and sporting paper crowns. Avery was holding onto the Where the Wild Things Are book.

"Where the Wild Things Are?" Mrs. Kringle asked. "You introduced them to the book, I see."

"Yeah, and then they were a bit obsessed. So I made them a little kingdom of their own." He shrugged and started pointing out the different parts of the large room. "The pink tent over there is the royal treasury. The blue one they're sleeping in is the castle. The green one with the soccer balls is the arena. They tried to have a lightsaber fight in it, but that didn't work out so good."

Dr. Kringle laughed. "Well, it sounds like the day was a resounding success."

"I think they had fun. Oh, and we rented that book from the library. It's not due for another two weeks though, so we're good."

"Well, thanks Nelson. You still up for the summer sitting job?"

"Definitely," Nelson said, following him to the door.

"Great. What if you come to dinner with us this Saturday, and we'll talk about the pay, and hours, and all that good stuff?"

"That sounds great," Nelson told him. He flipped his keys in his hand and put it into his phone. "What time?"

"How about we meet at the seven. Chili's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then." Nelson waved at the couple and walked down the drive. As he started his car, he heard his phone ring. "Hey Manny!"

"Are you on your way home yet?"

"Yeah. Do we need anything from the store? I was going to pick up some more ice cream."

"I got some already. Just come home, okay?"

"Okay…" Nelson said slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just have a surprise for you. I didn't think I was going to be able to give it to you until next week, so I'm kind of pumped right now…"

"Don't tease me like that Manny!"

"Just come home already!" Manny laughed. "And I'm serious about the ice cream. I grabbed Cookies 'N Cream and your gross Strawberry Peanut Butter…"

"It's delicious, don't judge."

Manny laughed. "I'll see you in a little while."

It took all of Nelson's self control not to speed home. When he opened the door to his apartment, Manny came rushing at him and wrapped him in a hug. "Missed you too," Nelson laughed.

"Open it!" Manny said, pushing a box into his hands.

Nelson punctured the cardboard with one of his keys and opened it. "NO FREAKING WAY!" He held up the platinum Story of the Year album. They'd been redecorating their game room, and Nelson's contribution had been the movie posters and collector's albums on the walls. He'd been pining over the Story of the Year Page Avenue platinum disc for about a month. Someone on eBay had beaten him out for one, and he'd been moping ever since. "Thank you! Thank you!" He set the frame down gently and kissed Manny.

"You're welcome," Manny said, grinning. "So how did babysitting go?"

"Awesome. Got the job."

"That's great Twinkles," Manny said. "Come on, it's way past my bedtime."

* * *

Nelson whistled as he let himself into the apartment. His first week of babysitting had gone wonderfully. He put his picture of himself and the kids on the fridge. The Kringles had just gotten the pictures from their trip to the beach developed and had given Nelson one. He put it up next to the other one he had of them in their Where the Wild Things Are outfits, with Dr. Kringle knighting them. As he got a glass of water, he heard a voice behind him, and not the voice he expected to hear.

"I was wondering if you slept over there too."

"Dad?" Nelson yelped, spinning around. "What…? How…?"

"I met Manny when he was leaving. Seems like a nice kid."

"He's great," Nelson said. "He had an art gallery opening tonight. What are you doing here?"

"I said I would come see you."

"Yeah, and you said it was going to be sometime last month."

"I got busy. Got another picture of the kids, I see."

"Did Manny tell you about my job?"

"He said that's where you were." He stalked over and looked at the pictures. "Good, you're finally learning some responsibility."

Nelson didn't take the bait. He bit his lip and kept quiet.

"What are their names?"

"Magellan and Avery Kringle."

"Like Santa Claus?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmhmm…"

"How long are you staying? I could show you around."

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Figures."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You came in for one night? Good of you. Just enough time to see me and get it off your conscious, without really having to spend any time with me."

His dad laughed. "Same as always. Still whining about how unfair life is."

"No," Nelson said. He'd had enough. He was tired of his dad making him feel worthless, and then acting like everything was his fault. "I have an awesome life now. I have a boyfriend who cooks me dinner and make me feel better after sucky days at work. I live in a kick ass apartment that I can pay for myself. I have a job working for an awesome guy and his family. I'm starting school next year. My life is great. What's unfair is the fact that the only contact I've ever had with you were hurried phone calls, usually to yell at me for something or other. And the few times you did decide to grace me with your parents, you make it seem like some burden. So if you want to be rid of me, now's your chance."

"I never said I wanted to be rid of you!"

"You acted like it!"

"If this is how you're going to act, I'm leaving."

"Dad—"

"Dad? Do you mean me or you fantasy father, Santa Claus?"

"You!" Nelson shouted. "And stop calling him that; it's not clever!"

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'll call you in the morning."

Nelson watched him go. Willing himself not to cry, he put his glass in the sink and went to bed.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews please!**_


	17. Interlude 2

_**LbN: Okay, so in the last chapter there was a time cut that I forgot to point out. The last bit of Nelson's chapter was at the end of the first week of June, about a month after Jason's car incident. This chapter takes place the next day.**_

On any other day, Nelson would never ignore a call from Kyle or Jason. Today was different. Today, he was on a mission, and he'd have to call his best friend back. His hair was in a neat cut, he wore clean jeans and a baby blue polo, and he'd taken out all of his earrings except the eyebrow bar. He walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, ma'am? Could you tell me which room Derek Glassman is staying in? He forgot to let me know. I'm his son."

"Room 608," the elderly lady said. "Just take the elevator to your right."

"Thank you." He caught the elevator as another man was going up. Luckily, the other man got off at the 2nd floor, so he didn't witness Nelson fidgeting. At the 6th floor, he took a deep breath and searched for his dad's room. He knocked when he found it, and stood back. In what seemed like an eternity, he remembered his resolution from the last time his father had stood him up in high school. _"He can't change, but I can. He can't change, but I can."_ Nelson repeated this to himself as footsteps approached the door. He wasn't going to change completely, but he was going to prove to himself, once and for all, that it was his dad with the problem, not him.

"Nelson?"

"Cancel your flight."

"What? I can't…"

"Yes you can. Rebook your flight for tomorrow. I'm going to show you around here, and we're going to go to Manny's gallery. I want to show off my dad."

His dad gave him an odd look for a moment, and then nodded. "Come in while I rebook the flight."

* * *

Kyle set the phone back on the nightstand. It wasn't like Nelson to not pick up, so he must be working. "He didn't answer," he told Jason. "We can call him later though."

"That's fine. Let's go help my mom clean up."

Kyle cringed when they got back downstairs. Last night had been hell. Mr. Carrillo had decided to break into the house in the most destructive way possible—smashing the windows. Jason, luckily, had dodged serious injury when throwing him out, but the basketball player's hands did have a few cuts on them. Jason's mom was sweeping up the shattered glass by the window as she talked to the police officer. Melissa was playing Uno with one of the other officers in the kitchen. "Let us get that, Mrs. C," Kyle said.

"Thank you, boys," she said. She sounded so tired.

"You must be Kyle and Jason," the officer said. "You'll both be happy to know that Mr. Carrillo was caught shortly after his attack on the house. We're going to need your statements about last night, and the car incident last month."

"No problem," Jason said. "Just let me get the rest of the glass up, and we'll come talk to you."

Kyle kept an eye on Jason as they cleaned up the mess. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't want to talk about the night before, but he wanted to know that Jason was okay.

"I'm fine, Kyle."

"How do you do that?"

"I know you," Jason said, smiling at him.

Kyle blushed and dumped some more glass into the cardboard box. "What are you thinking about?"

"About how I'm not so psyched for college anymore. Especially a college three hours away."

"It'll be fine. Your mom's moving, and she'll be even closer to my parents now. If she needs anything, she can call them. Plus, your dad'll probably be in jail for a while anyway. It's not like he can cause any trouble from there."

"It's my dad we're talking about," Jason said grimly. "I wouldn't be surprised." He ran two slices of bread across the floor.

"Er…what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"It picks up the tiny bits of glass," Jason said with a grin.

"Gotcha."

"Come on," Jason said, tossing the bread into the box. "Let's go talk to the police."

_**LbN: Send reviews please!**_


	18. Kyle 6

_**LbN: Short chapter, but it's action packed! Happy reading!**_

Kyle ran down the stairs, finishing his conversation with Patrick. Walking into the kitchen, he waved at his dad and grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl.

"What sounds good for dinner, Kyle?" Mr. Meeks asked.

"Won't be here," Kyle said, hanging up his phone. "A few of my friends are down here for a power lifting camp, and they invited me out to watch the mini competition they're having."

"Power lifting?" Mr. Meeks asked, sounding astonished. "Since when do you hang out with guys who power lift?"

"I tutored a guy on the wrestling team this semester," Kyle said. "I swapped him for wrestling lessons, so I got to know the team. The guy I tutored, Patrick, he and his brother power lift during the summer to stay in shape. It's just at the community college's campus. I'll probably be home around eleven."

"Okay. Power lifting…" his dad said, obviously impressed.

"Don't get too excited," Kyle told him with a grin. "I'm not planning on joining."

His dad chuckled and hugged him. "Alright, have fun. You need money?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll catch you later." Kyle left through the garage door and picked his phone up when it rang again. "Hey Jason."

"Hey! Ma just let me out of packing duty. Want to catch a movie?"

"Can't tonight. Patrick and his brother are in a mini competition for power lifting, and I told them I'd come watch."

"Ah, Patrick the wrestling boy…."

"Jason, don't start."

"What? I'm not starting anything. You're the one who's getting all defensive."

Kyle took a deep breath. "I'm not getting defensive," he said as he backed out of the driveway. "It's just that you get weird any time I mention them. How about I come by and get you? We're planning on going to eat somewhere afterwards, so you could meet them."

"Nah, I think I'm going to get back to packing…."

"Jason—"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kyle snapped his phone shut and punched the steering wheel. With another deep breath, he sped off toward the campus.

* * *

The stadium was crowded, but not uncomfortably so. Kyle squeezed into the stands and waved at Ryan. The brunette waved back and tapped Patrick on the shoulder, pointing at Kyle. Kyle grinned as he watched them get ready for their events. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of guys pointing at him and sniggering. His paranoia set in at that point. He'd gotten over his fear of the type of homophobia he'd experienced in high school, but he was still on his guard for it. He wished he hadn't worn pink today….

His fear melted away a little when the program started. The competition was interesting, as Kyle had never been to power lifting competition before. It was a bit macho for him, though. He couldn't see himself becoming an avid follower, much less taking part, but it was fun watching his friends. He stood around the lobby for a moment when it was over, but he didn't spot them. After about fifteen minutes, he got a text that said, "Lckr room's a madhouse. Meet u MD's?" He texted back "Sure thing." Deciding to call Jason, he walked out to the parking lot. "Hey Jason."

"Wha's up? Competition over?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it just ended. Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with us?"

"I'm sure. I already had dinner with Missy and Ma."

"You could get dessert," Kyle said as he walked to his car. "We're just going to McDonald's."

"HEY QUEER!" a voice called. It was one of the guys who'd been sniggering at him earlier. "NICE FAG SHIRT!"

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Oh, just a couple of douchebags giving me a hard time."

"Hey, fag!" the guy called again, closer this time.

Kyle looked around. "Hey, stay on the phone with me okay?"

"Are you alright? What's going on."

Kyle looked around for a way to get back to the building without going through the yeller and his friends. There wasn't one. "Leave me alone," Kyle said as they came closer. One of the other boys shoved him and he dropped the phone, but didn't fall. He caught the guy's arm and gave a businesslike twist, pushing the guy into his friends.

"Oh, we got a tough fag, boys," the leader said, side-stepping his friend. He stomped on Kyle's phone and rushed him, pushing him into his truck. He kneed Kyle in the groin, and pushed him to the ground.

Kyle covered his head as they started to kick him. Somewhere, through the pain, he realized that one or two of them were wearing steel toed boots. He heard something crack, and all of a sudden the pain increased tenfold.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was Patrick.

Kyle listened, half conscious, as the footsteps retreated. He could hear Patrick telling Ryan to call an ambulance as his vision clouded, then faded to black.

_**LbN: Send reviews!**_


	19. Jason 6

**_LbN: Second to last chapter! Happy reading!_**

Jason paced around the living room for what seemed like hours. He dialed Kyle's phone for the eighth time, getting a busy signal again. "Ma! I'm going to the college!" he called, finally making up his mind.

"Jason, listen. You can't drive in the state you're in! I know this is hard, but you have to wait and see what happened. You don't know where he is. That campus is huge, with a ton of parking lots around the gym. But it was an event, someone probably came along right after you got disconnected."

"You don't know that," Jason said, officially losing it. He wiped tears away and darted to the phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Jason? It's Mr. Meeks. First, know that Kyle's going to be fine."

Jason went weak and sank to the ground. "What happened? Where is he now?"

"Some guys jumped him, but his friends from the wrestling team found them. We're at the hospital with him now."

"How did they get in touch with you?" Jason asked, wondering about Kyle's phone.

"One of his friends from high school is on observation here at the E.R. He called recognized Kyle and called us. Listen, Kyle's asleep and won't wake up until tomorrow—"

"How come? What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a broken rib, but that's it other than some heavy bruising. They wanted to keep him here for the night though, and they gave him some heavy drugs. He'll be passed out cold until around nine tomorrow."

"I'll come over tomorrow morning then."

"Right. I'll give you a call if anything happens."

Jason turned the phone off and let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Jason?" his mom asked, kneeling beside him.

Jason hugged her, tears coming to his eyes again. "He's okay. Broken rib, but okay. I'm going to see him tomorrow. He's asleep now."

"Oh good," his mom breathed, crossing herself. "Come on, get to bed. You've had a hard night."

Jason nodded and hugged her again, before making his way to his room.

* * *

"Hey," Jason said, walking up to Mr. Meeks. "How is he today?"

"Still too doped up to feel anything," Mr. Meeks said with a smile. "He's going to be fine. Really sore, but fine."

"Jason?"

Jason turned to the brunette man Mr. Meeks had been talking to. "Oh, hi. Sorry, have we met?"

"I'm Patrick. Kyle's told me about you."

"Yeah, he told me about you too," Jason said. His guilt at acting like a creep the last night was increasing by the second. The guy looked okay, and he'd probably saved Kyle's life. It was hard to dislike a guy like that. "Thanks dude. For last night."

"Don't. It's fine. I'm glad he's going to be okay."

Jason turned back to Mr. Meeks. "Can I go in and see him?"

"Sure. He might be sleeping again—he's kind of in and out of it. Just wait around if he's out; he wakes up around every five or six minutes."

Jason nodded and went into the small room. He shivered as he looked at his boyfriend. He'd only seen Kyle sick once before, and it had been a cold. Kyle had been a bit of a diva for a few days, but he hadn't looked any different. This was different. Jason sat next to Kyle and took his hand. His boyfriend was pale, with bruises on his arms. "I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"For what?" Kyle groaned sleepily.

Jumping a little, Jason said, "Didn't know you were awake."

"I'm not. What are you sorry for?"

"For being a jerk last night. Met your boy Patrick outside. He seems cool."

"He is."

"Didn't get to meet his brother, but I'm sure he's cool too, if you like him. You're supposed to get out today; maybe the four of us can hang out before they leave. Kyle?"

Kyle was asleep again.

Jason smiled and kissed him.

*

The wind blew across Jason's face as he hefted another box onto the kitchen counter. The new house was bigger, and a little nicer than the last one. In an effort to keep his mind off of his injured boyfriend, Jason had packed and moved around 78 per cent of the old house to the new one. He'd just finished bringing the last box of kitchen things in when his phone ring. "How's it going, Nelly?" he asked, grinning.

"Fine and dandy, Ms. Jay. Are we still planning on surprising our little Kyle?"

"Yep! He doesn't suspect anything. It's getting hard to keep this a secret though. You know how I am with secrets."

"Keep it together!" Nelson laughed. "You've only got two more days."

"Shut up, you almost let it slip too. Kyle's still wondering why you were acting funny when he talked to you the other day."

"Did you tell him he's paranoid?"

"Yeah, but he still thinks something's up. Listen, I've got to go. I've got to eat something before I pass out. Text me when you get in."

"I will. Give Kyle a big sloppy kiss from me!"

"Will do. Tell Manny hi." Jason chuckled as he hung up the phone. He grabbed one of his leftover cheeseburgers from the fridge and ate it cold. Something about the quiet house was comforting. He liked it a lot, and it made him excited for his apartment at school. As he headed back outside, he saw his mom pulling into the driveway. "Wha's up Ma?"

"Hi Jason. Good lord, _mijo_, have you taken a break yet?"

"I just stopped to eat. How'd everything go with the lawyers?"

"Fine, just fine."

"We have enough money for all this?"

"Honey—"

"I know, I know. I don't have to worry about that." Jason smiled as he walked back into the house with her. "Still…it couldn't have been cheap."

"It wasn't, but I'm getting alimony from your fa—from Eduardo. And I just got my promotion. And the house was a foreclosure, so it wasn't that big of a stretch. I'd been saving up to get us out of the old house for a while."

"Did they say anything about me at the meeting?"

"Constantine told me he thought your decision to get a restraining order was wise. Eduardo was only sentenced to three months, so…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"It's alright."

"How's Kyle doing?"

"He's doing better," Jason said, opening one of the boxes. "He's still really sore, and feeling sick from the meds, but he's getting better."

"Good. Are we tackling the kitchen now?"

Jason nodded and began unwrapping plates.

**_LbN: Send reviews please!_**


	20. Nelson 6

**Rainbow Changes**

"Nelson! What are you doing here?" his mom yelped, pulling him into a hug.

"Surprise!" he said. "Dr. Max here?"

"No, but he and Amanda are coming by tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Everything's been kind of crazy, with getting ready for school, and work, and Kyle getting hurt. I just sort of threw this trip together. We're going to surprise him tomorrow for his birthday."

"Well, that's wonderful! How are you?"

"I'm good," Nelson said, following her into the living room. "Have you talked to Dad lately?"

"No, why?"

Nelson shifted from foot to foot. "I…er…broke up with him," he said, chuckling. He didn't know how else to put it.

"Excuse me?"

"He came to California. Just showed up one night, and we had an argument, as usual. He took off, but I went to his hotel the next day to talk to him. Really talk to him."

His mom nodded and motioned for him to sit next to her.

He didn't really know how to continue, it was so bizarre what had happened. "I don't really know how to explain what happened…."

"Just tell me what happened, and what you're feeling," his mom said gently.

Nelson smiled. He'd always been able to talk to her, but in the last year she'd really come to understand how damaged his relationship with his father was, and how much it hurt him. "I've always thought it was me," he started. "You guys started fighting when I started wearing earrings and pink t-shirts to school, so then the divorce happened. And then he never really wanted to spend time with me. I would spend my weekends at his house watching cartoons, while he was locked in the study. So then, when I got older, I guess I started blaming him for everything. Every time I screwed up, it was my 'Daddy Issues' fault, not mine. Well, I don't know what happened when he showed up that night, but something in me…clicked. All at once, I got that he was a bastard, yeah, but I didn't have to be. So I told him about myself the next day. I basically took him hostage and drove around the city, telling him about the parts of high school he missed, about this past year, about my new job, about Manny," Nelson smiled as he said his boyfriend's name. "About how I was afraid I'd screw up and make Dr. Max leave you like he did…"

"Nelson," his mom said, taking his hand.

"I know. I just talked. I talked until I was exhausted. I didn't blame him for anything, I just filled him in. I told him I wished he had been around, and that I still wanted him around if he wanted me. In my mind, I kept telling myself that the ball was his now, he could see me if he wanted to. So by the time all of that crap was over, it was about…one in the afternoon? Yeah, 'cause we grabbed lunch and I asked him how work was going. Actually, that's not true. I asked him what his job was, and he told me how it was going as he filled me in."

"Wait, you didn't know what he does for a living?" his mom asked, astounded.

"Nope. Never cared. All I knew was that it meant he didn't have time for me. So we had lunch and then we went to Manny's art show. I introduced him to some of the people we hang out with, and he bought one of Manny's paintings." Nelson pulled out his phone and showed his mom a picture of a painting on a wall. "He hung it above his couch, apparently."

"So, what do you mean you 'broke up with him'? This sounds like you guys were making progress."

Nelson chuckled again. "I guess 'broke up with' wasn't exactly the right term. I took him to the airport the next day," Nelson continued. "I told him that I wasn't going to wait around for him to be the dad I've always wanted, but if he wanted to see me, or talk to me, I was totally up for it. He said he'd think about everything. He sent me the picture the next day, but I haven't heard from him since." Nelson stopped and took a deep breath. It had taken his entire trip to pluck up the courage to tell his mom that he had finally stood up to and, in essence, been dumped by his dad. Again. But he'd done it. He looked up at her, waiting for her response. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't what happened next.

"I'm proud of you."

Nelson just stared at her. It wasn't the tear-filled "I'm sooooo proud of you!" that had happened at graduation. It was calm, sincere, and earnest. She was looking at him like he'd just won the world series, or found the cure for cancer.

"I'm proud of you."

Nelson didn't know what to do or say, so he hugged her.

* * *

"Jason's little sister will be there too," Nelson told Amanda as Dr. Max drove them all to Jason's house.

"Us old people aren't going to be crowding your space?" Dr. Max asked with a laugh.

"Nah, Kyle's parents and Jason's mom will be there. And what are you talking about 'old'? Age ain't nothin' but a number!" He was about to break into the Aaliyah song when they pulled up in front of the house. "Ms. Jay!" Nelson yelled as he got out of the car. He ran to Jason, planning on bear hugging him, but Jason caught him around waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Into the house before you blow the surprise!" Jason laughed. "Hi Dr. Max!"

Nelson was able to squiggle out of Jason's grip by the time they reached the kitchen. "Hi there Missy!" he said, hugging her. "This is Amanda, Dr. Max's daughter."

"Hi!" Melissa said. "Want to come play Wii?"

"Yeah!"

"And thus, a friendship was born," Nelson chuckled.

They all waited in the kitchen for Kyle to get there. Jason's mom went to the door when the bell rang. "Hi you guys! Come on in."

"Good night for a housewarming party, eh?" Kyle's dad said.

Jason nodded at Nelson and the two of them walked into the hall, Jason carrying Kyle's rainbow and Skittles decorated birthday cake.

"Well, you know I'm up for any party where there's cake!" Nelson said.

"Surprise!" everyone else yelled.

Kyle stared for a moment, then his face split into a grin. He grabbed Nelson in a hug. "No way!"

"Way!" Nelson said. "Now blow out your candles and let's eat!"

Kyle laughed and complied, keeping an arm around Nelson.

Nelson steered Kyle into the kitchen with the rest of the party. "So good to be home," he said, smiling.

_**Fin**_

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! There will be a sequel sometime in the future. Reviews are much appreciated :), and thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
